Draco's New Lover
by LauraLou99
Summary: When a new girl comes to Hogwarts Draco falls hopelessly in love but could this romance be fatal? Draco/Girl romance, pregnancy
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

Draco's new Lover

Chapter 1: The new girl

Draco sat at his seat in the great hall in Hogwarts. 6 years he had been sitting here. He sat back and watched as the first year students shuffled in, ready and waiting to be sorted into their new houses. Draco and never really been bothered with the first years, except for when they came up to him, that was just annoying, and yet still he put on his best smile and welcomed them to Slytherin. This year though, he just sat there, bored out of his mind, watching and waiting for it to be over. And finally it was. Slytherin had had a good year this year; they had gotten the most kids out of the first years, great, more little people for the common rom.

He let out a loud sigh, and got an 'I'm judging you' look from Pansy Parkinson, that was her signature look. "Now students I know you are all probably anxious to get started on the feast but first we have one more student to welcome to Hogwarts. She is a student that was, until now, enrolled at our sister school Beauxbaton. So, it is now my pleasure to welcome Miss Melissa Wood!"

Everyone looked towards the entrance of the great hall as a petite girl, who looked to be Draco's age walked in. Well pranced in, she didn't really walk, she looked more as if she were as light as a feather, afraid she'd blow away. But underneath that daintiness was a strong and sturdy young woman. She had the biggest eyes Draco had ever seen, they were the palest blue, kind of cloudy yet they were crystal clear. The thing that stood out the most however, was her hair. It was the darkest hair he had ever seen. It was so dark that it looked like it was pulling all the light surrounding it in, absorbing it.

The whole time that she was walking to the sorting hat, Draco watched her. As the sorting hat was placed on her head it wasn't a split-second before the name Slytherin was called out. A small half smile, half frown came over the girls face as she stood and made her way to the Slytherin table. All the boys stared at her, she was truly gorgeous, and everyone knew it. There was only one space left at the Slytherin table, and it happened to be right next to Draco.

"Hi, I'm Melissa, but I suppose you already know that, especially with the attention that you've been paying to me, the whole time you were watching me I don't think I ever saw you blink" She even had a gorgeous voice, the kind of voice that made you want to sing, the kind of voice that made even the birds stop to listen. That's when Draco realized he was still staring at her. He heard Pansy giggling in the background.

"Oh, right, yeah, well it's not often we get a new student especially one from Beauxbaton, wait you don't have a French accent?" Draco was getting flustered, how had she known he was staring at her? She hadn't even looked his way!

"Yes, most of my friends made fun of my English accent, I don't originally come from France, we had to move there though just before I started school, I was supposed to come here though, to Hogwarts" She spoke, never taking her eyes of Draco.

"Ah, I see, so hey if you need a tour or anything, just let me know, I'd be happy to show you around, if you like"

"Merci that would be great!"

Draco and Melissa were quiet for the rest of the feast but Draco could feel that by the end she was sick of the stares from the rest of the boys, so he took her out and showed her to the Slytherin common room and dorms.

"So, tomorrow's Sunday so I can show you around if you still want me to that is, oh I also have Quidditch practice at 3:30 so yeah we might need to go early if you want to see the whole school grounds" Draco realized he was babbling so he went quite.

"That would be great! Merci"

"Well just so you know, I have my own room just down there, just knock on the door when you get up and I'll hopefully come out, if I don't come out straight away, just keep knocking and now I'm rambling and I'm sorry but this happens sometimes"

Her reply was a small smile and a kiss on the cheek "Goodnight Draco" She smiled and turned around to go to the girls' dorms.


	2. Chapter 2: Grounds Tour Cancelled

Draco's New Love

Chapter 2:Grounds Tour Cancelled

It was 9:30 when Melissa knocked on Draco's door; within minutes he was standing by the door, half dressed with a smirk on his face. "When I said early I was thinking like 11 not 9:30, but still here come in I just got to finish up here and we can go" he said while ushering her in. She stood in the doorway unsure for a few seconds. "Don't worry" he said with a ghost of a smile "I don't bite" he made a biting motion then grinned "I promise" Rather than waiting for an answer he grabbed her hand and pulled her in. She looked around for a second before saying, "it's very nice, I like it" He smirked, for some reason it gave him great joy to know that she liked it.

After spending a few minutes in the bathroom finishing up he walked out to find Professor Snape in his bedroom. "Severus what are you doing here?" he asked giving a quizzical look to his Godfather "I was coming to tell you that you must cancel all plans today I'm sorry, I've told the Quidditch team that you will not make practice today but I was not aware that you had _other_ plans" Snape glanced towards the direction where Melissa was sitting "So I'm sorry but it really is a matter of urgency" Snape gave Draco a look that told him exactly what his Godfather had in mind. He was to see the Dark Lord today. "Oh, Melissa I'm sorry but this is actually really important, would we be able to do the tour another time?" he asked, giving her a sad look "You guys don't have to hide it you know" she sad giving them funny looks "hide what?" the boys said in unison "I know that Professor, you're a Death Eater and Draco, you're in training" she said in a tone that that screamed "OBVIOUS" "How did you know?" they both once again in unison, Melissa looked down at the ground for a second before speaking.

"Because I'm one of his favorite Death Eaters" Both Draco and Snape had to hold in a gasp "You are a Death Eater?" Draco looked at her astonished "But I haven't even been initiated yet, how did you get in and how did you get to be one of his favorites?" Melissa was silent but then she spoke quietly "Because I have talents no-one else has even heard of" Only there was one problem. She didn't actually _say_ anything…

Draco looked at his Godfather who was now staring at the girl "I… I… How did you do that?" Draco didn't quite know what _that_ was but he thought he should still ask. "It's one of my talents, I'm the only witch that has these _talents_, actually, there aren't any wizards that have them either, actually that's not true, there is one wizard but he only has one talent, he can, well, he can read minds" Melissa finally looked up to see the 2 men staring at her, it was quite unnerving "And who might this _great wizard _be?" Snape asked her with a look that all but screamed "CRAZY" "Well actually, if I'm correct, you, Snape, are actually quite close to him, and well Draco, you've known him for 6 years" she said as if it were obvious who it was. Both men looked at each other then at her "that's right, the both of you are thinking of the right person. Albus Dumbledore."

Draco thought he must be dreaming or something, he brought his hands up to his temples and rubbed them in a circular motion, he did this whenever he was confused. "I know this is a lot to take in but you can have all the time in the world to think it over _after _we go see the dark lord, he's getting quite impatient and I am to come with you" Both men nodded before Snape spoke up "I can take us, Melissa go and change into your robes and Draco do the same please" it was time for Melissa to wow them again. "There's no time just let me" She waved her hand up and down in front of Draco, and within seconds he was wearing a pair of black robes, she did the same to her self then held her hands out to the pair "Take my hands" Draco looked at her after staring at himself for a few seconds, but he slowly reached for her hand, she grabbed it and grabbed a reluctant Snape's hand before closing her eyes and thinking of where she wanted to go. When Melissa opened her eyes again she was standing outside a room, it was dark and cold.

She looked at the 2 men standing either side of her before nodding she opened the door and walked in. Snape and Draco quickly followed. There was a big, no there was a _huge_ chair set in the center of the room and in that chair, was the great snake himself. Voldemort. Melissa walked over so she was standing in front of the chair then spoke for Draco and Snape to follow. Only she didn't really speak it. Draco was going to have to get used to that. Melissa bowed her head before speaking. "My Lord, which one of us shall you want to be speaking to today?" she spoke with such confidence but both men could feel her nervousness. "Ah, Melissa, I've had a bad day, too many feelings for my liking" Melissa nodded and took a deep breath in before closing her eyes. Draco looked at Snape as if to say "What is she doing?" but Snape just gave him a look to say he didn't know.

A few seconds had passed and Melissa opened her eyes again. All signs of her being nervous had gone as well. It was if she was a different person. A smile came over her lips as she bowed her head once again. "My Lord" she looked back up and as she did the Dark Lord smiled. "Now that's better, but I have a feeling we will need the other you to discuss the plan I have" he said with a look of sadness on his face. "Yes, I thought it might be so, with what you're planning and all" She looked at him and shook her head slightly. "I don't know why you'd want to, because I have something now that could keep you alive, but I should let _her_ explain it" She said her as if it was the worst thing in the world. The Dark Lord smiled "yes well, all good things must come to an end" Melissa nodded before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. The Dark Lord reached beside him and retrieved a knife, smiling. Snape almost had to restrain Draco to stop him from jumping at the Dark Lord; thankfully he had more sense then that. Melissa opened her eyes again and grabbed the knife from the Dark Lord's hand and sliced her arm open, from wrist to elbow. Draco just stood and stared at her. What was she doing? Melissa shuddered and handed the knife back to the Dark Lord, before blowing where she had cut herself. Draco looked, amazed at what he saw. The skin around the wound started closing together. "You know I don't think I thanked you for getting that knife" She said as the wound finished healing.

"After what happened last time it was my pleasure" she shuddered remembering what had happened, she had gone on a rampage well the other her had, and killed 7 Death Eaters. "That was an accident! She was kinda a tiny bit angry that I wouldn't let her come out and yea they kinda got in her way and…" She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. "And that's why you're a Death Eater! Because you would kill your own parents if they were there" Draco was guessing that was the wrong thing to say because as the last word left Voldemort's lips Melissa had her wand next to his neck. "I brought you back and don't forget that I can take it all away. Don't make me regret it." Melissa's voice was as sharp as the knife she had used to slice her arm open with, but Voldemort didn't seem to care, he didn't even get his own wand out. "Sorry." Both Snape and Draco looked t each other wide-eyed. Did the Dark Lord really just say sorry? "I forgot we don't talk of your parents," he said, but he actually looked guilty or at least Draco couldn't even explain it. "No. You don't talk about any of them" Voldemort nodded and Melissa moved her wand away from his neck and put it away.

"Now do you want to explain this plan, or are we going?" Her voice was still sharp, still filled with pain. "Ah yes the plan. Well seeing as I will someday die I would like to have an heir to the Dark Lord title, someone of great power" the Dark Lord looked at Draco and Snape while his was speaking. It was as if he were _scared_ to look at Melissa. Draco finally spoke up "But my Lord, why did you call _us_ here, Melissa could be the heir, she has great power" Voldemort looked at him before speaking. "Yes but I want someone that I can teach, someone who will learn from a very young age" he smiled and then it hit Draco. The Dark Lord wanted him to impregnate Melissa. He tried to talk but he couldn't form the words so he just stayed silent.

"My Lord please, I have something that could make you immortal just at least consider it please?" Draco could hear the desperation in her voice. He had a feeling that it had to do with the fact that she didn't like him and would never feel for him that way. For some reason that saddened him greatly. Melissa turned around "Draco no, don't think of it like that that's not, I'll explain later" She turned back around to look at Voldemort, who simply said, "so what is this _thing _that could keep me alive?" she looked at him, maybe just maybe he would reconsider, maybe he would and she wouldn't have to ruin Draco's life, end it when he is so young. "Well my Lord it would be hard but I've worked out a way that could make me immortal and I could share it with you, I worked it all out and there is a high chance that it would work" she said it so quickly that she was surprised anyone had kept up. "High chance?" he asked "Yes my Lord, there is a 97% chance that it could work" he looked at her before speaking "97% isn't good enough." She knew what that meant. She had to go through with the plan. Melissa nodded "Yes my Lord." It was Snape's turn to speak up now.

"But my Lord they're just children, what you're asking them to do, are you sure?" Voldemort looked at him as if he were stupid "Yes I'm sure Severus" Snape nodded. Voldemort stood up "stay here, Melissa I have a gift for you, because I know that not being able to do anything for 9 months will be hard" He walked out of the room. Melissa turned to face Draco and Snape she had her head down. "I'm sorry for this." Everyone there could hear the pin in her voice. "It's not your fault Melissa" Draco said, it was true it wasn't her fault. Melissa turned back around and a few seconds later the Dark Lord walked back in, but this time he wasn't alone. He had with him a man who looked to be in his twenties and a young girl, no older than 4. Melissa looked at them and then ran over and hugged the man; he gladly took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. The little girl who had been in the man's arms was now on the ground hugging Melissa's leg. Melissa bent down and picked her up giving her a hug. All the while Melissa was saying things like "I thought I'd never see you again" or "I thought you were dead". Draco could see that they were close. Suddenly it all made sense. Of course she didn't want him. She had a daughter and a boyfriend all ready. But what was she doing with someone so much older than her? Voldemort spoke to her making sure he heard her. But of course she did, he was speaking in her mind. She looked at him and spoke back. "I'll do what I can." She hugged the little girl and gave her back to the man before turning around and facing Voldemort. Draco could see the tears on her face. "Thank you" she whispered "Thank you for returning them to me" Voldemort nodded, smiling.

"Draco, Severus" she said nodding at each of them "I'd like you to meet Luke and Lilly, my brother and sister" Draco's mouth almost dropped. Now it made even more sense, what had he been thinking! Of course they weren't her daughter and boyfriend! They were her siblings! "You may go now" Voldemort spoke to all of them. "Come here guys" she waved for Snape and Draco to come over, and they did. She picked up Lilly and then put her hand forward, for everyone to hold onto, she thought of where she needed to go and a split-second later there they were. Standing outside her parents 'Emergency Home' in England.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

Draco's New Love

Chapter 3: Reunited

Melissa looked around at the home that was her parents 'Emergency Home'. It was beautiful, it had a large garden, floor to ceiling windows and it was 3 story's high. She took her brothers arm and pulled him to face her. "Where are we?" he asked looking at her. "This was one of Mum's 'Emergency Homes', one of the ones that you and Dad didn't know about" Luke looked around "It seems like the kind of house she would've picked, she really was one for elegant homes with huge gardens" he said chuckling. "I knew you probably didn't have somewhere to stay so I thought I'd bring you here" she took a deep breath in, and immediately the smell of flowers washed over her. "Come on there's someone I want you to meet!" Melissa said while grabbing her brother's hand and pulling him forward. She looked back and motioned for the others to come in as well, she had to talk to them.

The inside of the house was easily as beautiful as the outside, just as elegant as well. She ushered her guests into the lounge room and whistled. A few seconds later and a house-elf appeared in front of them. "Ah Miss Melissa, you're back" the house-elf spoke, he spoke properly, unlike some of the house-elf's around. Melissa had taught him herself. "Hello Kreatcher, it's good to see you, I have some people I would like you to meet" Melissa said, after bowing her head to the elf. She spun around to face her guests. "I would like you guys to meet Kreatcher, Kreatcher I would like you to meet my friend, Draco, my Potions Professor Snape, my younger sister, Lilly and my older brother Luke." Kreatcher went around shaking everyone's hands as their names were spoken. "It is lovely to meet you all" Kreatcher said bowing his head. "Kreatcher would you like to show Lilly and Luke to their rooms please? I need to speak with Snape and Draco" Draco was amazed. He hadn't ever seen someone be so kind to a mere house-elf before! "Of course Miss! I would be honored! Lilly and Luke, would you please follow me?" Kreatcher motioned for the 2 to follow him upstairs and they followed quickly.

Melissa turned to face the 2 other guests. Draco was the first to speak. "Why are you so kind to that house-elf?" He shot her a quizzical look. "Because he is one of my most loyal friends, and he was a gift to me from my mother. I gave him a tie almost immediately after I got him, so technically he could leave at anytime. But because I taught him proper English and set him free, he has stayed with me for all these years. When my parents were taken, Kreatcher took it upon himself to make sure that I was okay. But I didn't bring you here to talk about Kreatcher. I need to talk to you both. Especially you Draco." She looked at her guests and gave a small smile. "Snape, I need you to go back to the castle, I'll give you instructions on what I need you to do when you get there, now if you ever need to talk me and have no idea where I am or if I m away and you need to speak to me, just speak my name and I should usually speak within a few seconds okay?" She told Snape and he nodded then a few seconds later he was gone. Melissa looked at Draco. "Draco, I know that you don't particularly want to do this, and I don't want to do it any more than you do but please, please say that you'll do it?" she asked and he could her the desperation in her voice.

"But wait, if both of us don't want to do it why don't we just not do it? I mean do we really have to?" He asked the obvious question, it would make sense. Melissa looked up "Draco as much as I would love to say 'sure don't worry I'll let him know that we can't' I can't" She said and he could _feel_ the pain in her voice. "But why? Why do we have to?" he asked "Because… Because…" she couldn't bring herself to say the words, as if admitting them would make it happen. Draco's voice softened "Because why Mellissa?" he put his hand under her chin and pulled her face up so he could look at her. She was almost in tears. "Because if we don't he's going to kill them!" She sad as a stray tear ran down her cheek. Draco wiped it away, "He's going to kill whom Melissa?" he asked gently. "He's going to kill Lilly and Luke if we don't, and I can't lose them again Draco, 9 years I lived with the thought that they were dead. I can't live the rest of my life _knowing_ that they're dead and because of me!" she was sobbing now. Draco pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, while stroking her hair. "Why would you think they were dead Melissa?" He asked confused. "It's a long story, I'll tell you later, but please Draco, please do this, please" her voice was almost inaudible but he heard her. "I'll do it, don't worry, I'll do it" he spoke and almost instantly she calmed down. She looked up at her, her tears clumping her eyelashes together, "Really? You'll do it?" Draco nodded and she hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, I will never be able to repay you for this but thank you" He smiled and at that moment her dibbling came down the stairs.

Her brother came over to her and held her shoulder "Lissa, what's wrong sweetie?" he asked and Draco could hear the concern in his voice. "Nothing's wrong anymore" She smiled and he hugged her, making her burst into tears. "Shhh, come one it's okay now, it's all gonna be okay" Luke held her tightly and her little sister claimed her leg once again. "I'd thought I'd lost you Luke, I thought I'd never see you again, I thought that for 9 years, trying to live with the thought that _I_ was the reason you weren't there anymore, trying to cope with the knowledge that_ I am_ the reason Mum and Dad are dead!" she sobbed into her brothers chest "You have to stop blaming yourself for that little duck, it's not your fault" he stroked her hair and finally after a few minutes she had calmed down and removed herself from her brothers chest.

"Oh I nearly forgot, I have gifts for you and Lilly, I managed to get them before it all happened and I was going to give them to you and Lilly, I have my own and seeing as I didn't even know if you were alive until today I've kept them in a safe place" She held her hand out a beautiful wooden box materialized in her hand and she handed it to her brother. "These were Dads" Her brother's face lit up as he opened the box. It was full of little knick-knacks that had belonged to their father. "Thank you Lissa" She smiled at him and held her hand out again and another almost identical wooden box materialized in her hand, this one she also gave to Luke "These are some of Mum's things, will you give these to Lilly when she gets older?" she smiled and handed Luke the box. He smiled at her and nodded "Of course I'll give them to her."

Draco's heart melted seeing her with her brother and sister. She looked younger, innocent. Unfortunately he had to break up the image and he hated it, but they really had to go. "Melissa, we have to go" he gave a sad smile to Melissa and she nodded. She turned back to face her siblings. "He's right, as much as I'd wish to stay it's getting late and we have to get back to Hogwarts" Luke's face saddened but he nodded "I suppose you probably should" he picked Lilly up from where she was on the floor and Melissa's heart broke at seeing what she had to leave. Luke, sensing his sister's sadness placed a hand on her cheek. "Don't worry" he gave her a kiss on the top of her head "This isn't like last time. We _will_ see each other again okay?" she nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Lilly, even though she was still young, knew what was happening and she grabbed her sister and refused to let go. "I know Lilly, I know you don't want me to go but I have to sweetie," she said holding back tears "NO!" Her little sister was going to make her cry. "I'll be back Lilly, I'll come back this time, I promise! I'll write to you and I'll always visit okay sweetie? But right now I need to go" Lilly reluctantly let go of her hand. "You promise?" she asked while looking at her big sister, Melissa gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I promise," she said nodding, then she whistled and Kreatcher appeared. "Kreatcher, can you please look after these two? For me?" Melissa asked her loyal friend already knowing he would accept. "It would be an honor Miss" he said and smiled. "Thank you Kreatcher." Melissa walked over to Draco and looked back at her siblings, knowing that this time would be different. This time they wouldn't be apart for so long. She blew them a kiss and thought of where she wanted to go and a second later they were standing back in Draco's room.

"I never knew you had siblings" Draco said quietly, Melissa looked at him. "That's because until today, I didn't think I had them either." Melissa looked straight into his eyes. "Thank you Draco. What you're doing for me is unbelievable. You don't know how much this means to me, I have a family again thanks to you" She walked over to him and gave him a kiss. A few seconds later she pulled away and hugged him. "I'm so sorry" Draco barely heard her. "Don't worry about it okay?" he pulled away to look her in the eye "Okay" she said while nodding. "Do you think you're up to telling me what happened yet?" He asked. Melissa took a deep breath in and nodded. She was just about to start when Snape entered the room. "It's 6:30, so you have to get ready for dinner" Both Draco and Melissa nodded. Snape looked at Melissa before speaking "The potion will be ready for you after dinner so come to the potions room straight after dinner okay?" They both nodded again. "Good" That was all he said before walking out of the room. "I'll tell you the story another time" She waved her hand up and down in front of him again and he was changed back into his school clothes, she did the same to herself and turned to walk out. "I'll see you at dinner Draco" She said as she was walking out of his room. "Yeah see ya."


	4. Chapter 4: Old Faces

Draco's New Lover

Chapter 4: Old Faces

Draco found himself looking forward to dinner, but also dreading it just as much. He was standing in his bathroom just staring at himself in the mirror. How had his life gotten so different? So much had happened in the past 24 hours and he was exhausted. Both physically and emotionally, even though so much had happened already, they had just touched the surface of what was to come.

As he made his way to the great hall, he accidently bumped into his best friend, Pansy Parkinson. "Where the hell have you been? And more, why the hell was _she_ with you and in _your_ room?!" Pansy looked like she was going to attack him, and to be perfectly honest, she was kind of scary. "Calm down would you?" he shot her a look "She was just helping me with some stuff" he said coolly. "SOME STUFF?! WHAT KIND OF STUFF?" she demanded. She was really starting to scare him. It was no secret that Pansy Parkinson - whom he had known for what seemed like forever – had a crush on him. "Loo" he hadn't even been able to _start_ the sentence before she cut in. "You shouldn't be hanging out with a girl like that! She's bad, between you and me, I heard that she's already been initiated" she lowered her voice so only he could her. "She'll kill you as soon as she smiled at you, and she's ugly and I heard she's not very bright and apparently she's had sex like well I don't know the numbers but it's a lot" Draco found himself wanting to protect her, defend her. "Oh really, and I suppose you know her like the back of your hand then?" that shut her up "She's not like that really" he said quietly. Pansy stared at him. "And you know her so well then don't you? She's not good for you Draco! You should be with someone like me! Not some ugly little who" Draco had had enough. He shoved her up against the wall. "You mind your tongue, it's going to get you in a whole lot of trouble" He had her up against the wall with his hand clasped around her throat. She looked terrified. She was sure she was going to die.

A hand clasped down on Draco's shoulder and he almost hit it off until he realized whose hand it was. Pansy eyes went wide. Despite what she had previously said, even she had to admit, Melissa was beautiful. "Draco come on, you're going to attract a crowd, let her down. Come on calm down" she spoke quietly and soothingly in his ear, so only he could hear her. "You didn't hear what she was saying," he said through gritted teeth. Melissa moved her hand down his arm until it was over his own. "I did hear what she was saying, thank you for defending me, but you don't need to. I'm used to having rumors spread about me. Let go Draco, come on" she said soothingly. But he couldn't for some reason he couldn't let Pansy go. "No. She has to learn that she can't just go around saying things" Thankfully all of this was happening in a nearly abandoned hallway, so they weren't drawing a crowd. "Then I guess I'll just have to" She placed her lips on his and moved her hands so they were around his neck. He almost immediately let go of Pansy's neck. When he did let go Melissa moved away. "I had a feeling that would work." She mumbled to herself.

Pansy looked at Melissa wide-eyed, "Why did you make him let go?" She asked. "Because I'd rather not have to clean up someone else's mess." She said coolly, but now it was her turn. She grabbed Pansy so that she was holding her the same way Draco had been holding her. She leaned in very close before speaking. "But I have no problem cleaning up my own mess" Pansy screamed and Melissa let go laughing. She looked up at Pansy from where she was doubled over from laughter. "You should have seen your face! Oh, I wish I had had a camera with me to take a picture of it! You actually thought I'd do that? Kill you right here, in the castle? I'd like to think I have a little more sense than that!" Melissa said while trying to stop laughing. She suddenly stood up though and immediately stopped laughing. She was completely silent and serious. Just by looking at her, both Pansy and Draco knew that she was concentrating on something.

"Melissa what's wrong?" Draco asked. He was starting to get worried. She didn't reply. Didn't even acknowledge that they were there.

Melissa looked around. She could hear ticking. And it wasn't the good kind. "There's a bomb" She spoke calmly she was completely even. It was like she was… Draco didn't even know how to explain it. "WHAT?!" Pansy screamed. "We're all gonna die!" She was exaggerating a bit but no one had time to acknowledge what she had said because Melissa had started running straight towards the great hall. Draco and Pansy ran after her. She ran straight into the great hall and up to the teacher's table. Everyone was staring at her. She lowered her voice while she was explaining what was going on to Dumbledore. When she had finished he simply asked her "Are you sure?" when she nodded he looked towards the Hufflepuff table. "Silence" He really didn't need to say that. Everyone was already silent. "Can I please get all Hufflepuffs to move away from their table please?" There was some confusion as to what was going on but everyone did what was asked.

Melissa walked over to the Hufflepuff table and could feel the hundreds of eyes watching her. She could hear the whispers of people wondering what she was up to. She just ignored them. She walked around the table listening. She stopped about halfway down the table and listened. The ticking was loudest here. She bent down and looked under the table before reaching up and pulling of the concealed package and held it in her hands examining it. Everyone was trying to figure out what was going on. Melissa held the package out and it lifted up off her hands. There were gasps coming from every direction. It was rare for people to be able to do wandless magic. She walked around the package. Still examining it. She put her hands above the package and said something but no one could work out what she had said Suddenly a blue mist like substance came out of her hands and covered the package. She muttered another spell and the ticking stopped. Smiling she turned and faced the old Headmaster and tossed the package towards him. "You know, you really shouldn't let people with bombs into the school sir." She said amusement in her voice. "Well" He didn't get to finish his sentence before the great hall doors were opened and a group of people walked in. All masked and dressed in dark clothing.

Melissa looked terrified. When the students saw this, they became scared. Dumbledore stood up, but had to dodge a knife that had come whirling at him. "Don't bother old man, we just wanna talk with one of ya students" He looked straight at Melissa as the last words left his lips. The leader (or at least who she thought the leader was) grinned at her. He reached up and took off his mask. Melissa tensed and held in a gasp. She should've known it would b him. "What are you doing here Alexander?" she asked, sharpening her voice. "You have not changed a bit Melissa, even though it's been a long time what is it 4, 5 years?" he was teasing her. "You know it's been longer than that. 9 years, and in case it escaped your notice, I have changed a lot. We all have," She said. Voice cold as ice. "Ah yes, I heard they came back" He said. "You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here? And even more so, why the hell did you put a bomb under the Hufflepuff table?" she asked. Everyone was dead silent and staring. "Oh yeah right that, well I don't know, thought it might be fun, and I came with a message" As soon as he had said that she knew exactly why he was there. "You bastard" She thought of where she wanted to go and turned up at the house her siblings were staying at. "LILLY! LUKE!" she was screaming and looking for them, Luke came running down the stairs with Lilly in his arms. "I felt them, you here to pick us up?" he asked, "Yes go and pack, now! Please" Luke nodded and ran upstairs. He reappeared a few minutes later carrying two stuffed bags. "Okay you got everything?" Melissa just wanted to get out of there, get them safe. "I think so. Wait the boxes I'll be right back" He ran back upstairs. She was worried they were rapidly running out of time.

Luke appeared at the bottom of the stair a few minutes later. "Okay now have you got everything?" He nodded "Good, okay now give those here, and" She only got mid-sentence before the door was crashing to the ground. "QUICK" Melissa yelled as she reached for her sibling's hands but she wasn't quick enough. She felt the 5 knives pierce her back. When she looked up she was back in the great hall. Everyone was staring at them yet again. Alexander was still there and he looked up from where he was sitting. He started laughing. Melissa put what she was holding down and walked over to him. She reached for one of the knives embedded in her back and pulled it out. Alexander was looking at her, she looked at the knife in her hand and back at Alexander right before she shoved it into hi chest 2 cm from his heart. He looked down at his chest and back up at her. "Yep, you have not changed a bit." He said while shaking his head. Luke came over to her side, holding Lilly. All three of them just looked at him. After a minute Luke nodded and handed Lilly to Melissa and walked to the back of her and started pulling out the rest of the knives. Once he had pulled them out he walked over to one of the tables and took a goblet of water.

Everyone was still staring at them. Melissa reached forward and pulled the knife from Alexander's chest. She gave Lilly back to Luke and he gave her the water goblet.

Everyone was watching, wondering what she was doing. She made some hand movements and everyone gasped at what they saw. Melissa was controlling the water! She wrapped it around her self and blew on it, turning it bright glowing blue and left it for a few seconds before putting back in the goblet. Everyone was amazed at what they saw, even Madam Pomfrey who had come up when she had been told what was going on. Alexander looked up. "What you're not gonna do me?" he asked. "Why should I?" she asked looking at him. "Because I'm your godfather! And your legal guardian!" he exclaimed and everyone had to hold in a gasp, however some were not so good so Melissa still heard some gasps. One of them came from Draco. "No." She said shaking her head. "Oh come on, you're not still pretending I'm not, I told you! You saw the papers," He said. "No. You're not my legal guardian. Luke is. I already had everything transferred to him, as he is of age and an _actual_ family member, they had no problems with it" She looked at him, wanting to see his reaction. "And legally you may be our godfather, but you'll never really be one." She looked at him. It was way to late to play the 'godfather' the damage had already been done, years ago. "Did you?" He looked at her; he didn't need to say the words for her to know what he was talking about. "I didn't compel them into handing over guardianship to Luke if that was what you were going to ask. It just happened that the lady I was talking to was Suri" Melissa looked proud. She didn't have to cheat to change the guardianship to Luke. "You mean, Lucy's best-friend?" He asked "Yes, and she knows what really happened then. She knows how it happened too" She gave Alexander a look that, if looks could kill, he would be ash. "I thought she was captured and killed when she wouldn't tell them where you guys were?" Melissa just shook her head. Luke came over and whispered that having him there was upsetting Lilly so that only she could here him. She nodded. She did some more hand movements and healed her godfather. He looked very pleased. "Don't think I did this because I had a change in heart. I still hate you. But you're upsetting Lilly. So go and take your fancy knives and get the hell out of here" Her voice was sharp. By the look on Alexander's face told everyone that if they ever heard her talking like this that they should run. Fast. "By the way, the message I told you I had before is simple. Game On" He then took the knives and was gone before you could say his name.

Melissa sighed. It had been tough trying to keep her other self inside. But somehow she had done it. She turned around and faced the rest of the hall. "I'm sure you're probably all wondering what exactly just happened" There were a chorus of shouts and nods in agreement. She gave them one look and they all shut up. "However I must ask that you do not speak of it. Do not ask questions and do not think of it. My family history is very, bad I guess you could say so please, I must ask that you do not ask me about it, I don't think it would end very well" She spoke quietly but everyone was so quiet that it didn't matter. In that moment, Draco thought, she seemed vulnerable. Luke came up beside her and took her hand. "Our family isn't exactly functional anymore. Our parents were taken when we were all very young. Lilly hadn't even been born when they took them. I am only telling you this as it is a rule that we do not talk of it, except to those who have gained our trust and deserve the truth. It is painful for all of us to speak of it, therefore we must ask you to try and not." Draco almost gasped. 'Only to those who have gained our trust and deserve the truth'. Wow, he had gained her trust and apparently deserved the truth.

It was Dumbledore's turn to speak up now. "Luke and Lilly will be staying here until it is safe for them to return home. This may be quite a while so please, make the feel as welcome as you can" All the girl's eyes went wide. Luke was a very attractive male. He was strong, had medium length brown hair, the most stunning green eyes. It really was a mystery to Melissa that he was still single. Lilly was the same. Big green eyes, soft brown hair, they had inherited her father's looks, while she with her dark hair and pale eyes, had taken after her mother. She had gotten her mother's voice as well. "Now I'm sure you are all still hungry as your dinner was interrupted so please, let us eat!" There were cheers all around as the kids hurried back to their seats.

Melissa – who was still holding Luke's hand - took him forward to meet Dumbledore. "Ah Luke, it's nice to meet you officially. I have prepared rooms for you in the dungeons, which is wear the Slytherin house is, Melissa, after the recent events, I thought it wise for you to have your own room as well, so there is one down there for you as well" Melissa smiled and it made Luke smile as well. He loved seeing his sister happy. Melissa let go of his hand and bent over to whisper in Dumbledore's ear "Is it okay if I get Kreatcher to come here and stay with them? I don't like him being alone while this is happening. He is well behaved and no one will even notice him" Dumbledore nodded and smiled. "Only you Melissa, would care of a house-elf's wellbeing" She smiled back. "He can come and stay" Melissa's face lit up and she beamed at Dumbledore. "Thank you so much Professor!" She whistled and the whole hall looked at her again but their attention was redirected when a very neat looking house-elf appeared and walked up to them.

"I am honored that Miss has invited me to her school. Is there something I can help you with?" He asked and bowed his head slightly. Everyone was watching as if they hadn't ever seen a house-elf that was capable of speaking proper English. Well most of them probably hadn't. "Kreatcher, would you like to stay here and look after Luke and Lilly for me? I fear for your wellbeing if you stay at the house" Melissa said, politely bowing her head to the house-elf. "Of course Miss, I would be honored to look after Master Luke and Miss Lilly!" He said excitedly. "Kreatcher you're a free elf, you don't have to call us Master and Miss you know!" Melissa said, amusement in her voice. Kreatcher beamed. "I know Miss, but as a loyal subject would call his king Sire, I call you Miss and Master, although I have never had a nicer set of Masters and Misses before." He said happily, but the smile faded off Melissa's face. "Kreatcher, you are not a subject, you are a loyal companion, no you are a member of our family! I set you free and yet you still serve me. You deserve nothing less then to be treated as an absolute equal. You looked after me in my worst time. You are like a family member to us now" This statement made Kreatcher beam. Luke nodded in agreement and Lilly went over and hugged the elf. Kreatcher hugged the little girl back.

Kreatcher walked over to the bags on the floor and looked at them. "I will take these to your rooms. Relax and eat, Melissa you look very tired, you should relax a bit. You too Master Luke and you as well Miss Lilly" They all nodded and Kreatcher vanished as quickly as he had appeared. "I really do love that elf, he is the best present that Mother and Father have ever given me" Luke hugged her and she whispered in her ear "Now where do we have t sit and be awkward?" The statement made Melissa giggled and all the girls gave her death stares. "I think you may have a few admirers here Lukey" she said in his mind. He smiled and Melissa picked up Lilly and took Luke's hand and directed them towards the Slytherin table. As they made their way over the chitchat went back to normal, but people still kept glancing their way. Especially the girl's ogling at Luke.

As they sat down, Melissa looked at Draco who looked upset. Melissa entered his mind to find out what was wrong. It turns out that he was worried she was going to hate him for taking away her life. She reached under the table and put a hand on Draco's leg. Draco looked up from his dinner and stared at her. "I'm never going to hate you Draco," She said through his mind. "I am more thankful than you could ever imagine" She gave him a smile. He saw this and realized that she must have heard what he was thinking. She comforted him after hearing that. She even said she would never hate him. He smiled and her face lit up. He enjoyed the fact that he was the one to do it.

As they got up to leave the great hall Luke looked at Melissa and gave her a small smile. She had already told him what was going to happen. He had tried talking her out of it. Telling her that he didn't want her ruining her own life to save his. But her mind was set and there was no changing it. She nodded at him and added, "It will all be fine" in his head for good measure. He went over to her and gave her a big hug and whispered "good luck" in her ear. She called Kreatcher to take them to their room and went over to Draco. She found him, took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You ready?" She asked, he gave a slow, hesitant nod and gave her a small smile. She could tell without looking that he was still worried she would hate him. She looked around and saw that there was nobody around and gave him a kiss. "Draco, I'm never going to hate you. I promise" She rested her forehead against his. "So stop worrying about it!" He nodded "Okay" She took his hand and they went down to the potion room.

Snape looked at the two as they walked in. He felt so bad that he was doing this to them. Melissa gave him a smile to tell him it was all right. He looked at them and nodded before handing them two pink potions. They looked at each other and then they both drank the potion.


	5. Chapter 5: New Life

Draco's New Lover

Chapter 5: New Life

Melissa was burning with desire and lust and when she looked at Draco, she realized he must have been feeling the same thing. "I think we should go to a room now" She managed to pant out. Draco and Melissa both ran out of the potions room and into his bedroom. The need to touch was overwhelming and finally Melissa couldn't hold it in. She reached over and pulled Draco towards her, before putting her lips on his and sinking onto the bed.

Draco woke up to feel the presence of someone next to him and the weight of a leg thrown over his and an arm across his chest. Images of what had happened the previous night came flooding back to him. They did it. Now how long was it going to take before the

Dark Lord called them? Melissa could sense that Draco had woken up and she made herself wake up as well. She didn't think she had ever been more comfortable in her life. She sighed. "Good morning" Draco said happily. "Morning" She snuggled in closer and Draco put his arm around her. "I don't ever want to move from this spot!" She said snuggling in closer. "Well today is Saturday and I don't have to go until Quidditch, OH SHIT!" He had only just remembered that the Quidditch trials were on today! They were trialing a new thing, a girl's team and a boy's team. The girl's team tryouts were today. "Wait that's today?!" she sat up almost forgetting that she was still naked so she brought the sheet up just in time. "Oh lord I have to go get ready!" Draco looked at her and smiled. "You're trying out? Which position?" He asked her, genuinely interested

" Oh well I can play every position but I'm best at Seeker. And strategizing, I have never lost a game, I let them go for about 20 minutes to half an hour, just letting the other team think they have a chance and then I crush their dreams." He laughed. "Nice plan" She elbowed him playfully before getting out of bed taking one of the blankets with her. She faced the wall and dropped the sheet waved her hand up and down and in seconds she was dressed in a sports robe. Draco got up taking the sheet with him and started searching for his Quidditch robes. After a minute Melissa came up and took off the sheet he was wearing and waved her hands up and down. Within seconds, he too, was dressed in his Quidditch robes.

"I think it would be a good idea if we left separately" Melissa said looking at him. He nodded. "I was thinking the same thing" she smiled at him before adding, "You go first and I'll slip out behind you. I have to go and speak with Luke first anyway" He looked at her. "But won't that mean we'll be leaving together?" Melissa wrapped herself in glamour – something that made you invisible to hose that couldn't use it – before speaking. "Technically yes we will be leaving together, but no one's gonna see me!" He walked over to where she last was but got a surprise when she kissed him. "We should probably go now" She whispered and he nodded, though he really didn't want to, he wanted to spend the day cuddling her and kissing her and just being with her. But he had tryouts to get to.

Draco walked out of the room and Melissa followed, but she turned left and walked to her brother and sister's room. She looked around and when she was convinced no one would see her, she slipped off the glamour and knocked on her brother and sister's door. The door opened within a few seconds and Kreatcher welcomed her in. Lilly came running up to her and hugged her leg while Luke casually walked up to her and gave her a hug. "So" he said, "It worked and I can't stay for long I have to get to tryouts but I wanted to tell you that it worked." He smiled and gave her a hug. She returned the hug and smile and turned around "I've got to go, I'll see you later!" She ran out the door and down the dungeon, trying to catch up with Draco.

Melissa finally spotted the white blond hair that belonged to Draco but he wasn't alone. He was being held against the wall a foot off the ground in the same manner that he was holding Pansy the other day. Melissa didn't know who was holding him against the wall but she did know that Pansy was the one who got him to do it. She was standing just to his right. Melissa was angry. No one hurt someone she loved and by the way he was being held she could tell he was in pain. She took a knife from a holster hidden on her calf and aimed it just beside Draco's head. "Don't move" She spoke in Draco's head before throwing the knife.

Pansy and the other boy both whirled around to face but Draco was still held up to the wall. As soon as she had thrown the knife she had picked up a second one and she now held it in her hand playing with it. "What the_ hell_ are you doing here?" Melissa looked up but didn't say anything. "Why do you insist on sticking your nose in everyone else's business?" She didn't answer again. "Why aren't you say" Melissa cut her off by throwing a knife a cm from Draco's head making the other boy drop him in surprise. She walked over got the 2 knives out of the wall and walked back to where she had been standing.

"You're not a very good shot are you?" The anonymous boy said. Without thinking she threw the knife at his neck and he screamed but it stopped about a centre meter from his neck. Melissa had to refrain from laughing. He had screamed like a girl. She looked at him "Am I still a bad shot?" She shook her head and walked over to where they were standing. She took the knife and put it away then reached out her hand to Draco. "You okay?" She asked as she helped him to his feet. "You get ya self a girlfriend Malfoy?" the boy asked. Melissa made herself laugh. "Me date him?" She continued to laugh and Draco's heart saddened. Pansy started to laugh. "Seems like you've been rejected! I told you that you should have dated me!" she said in a teasing tone but Melissa got serious. "Rejected?" Melisa asked. "Yeah you know, when someone says like no or something?" Pansy said, thinking that she was stupid. "I know what it means you idiot, I didn't reject him. One he never asked me and two he didn't need to because I asked him and he said yes so we're actually getting married next month" She gave Draco a quick smirk and he had to stop himself from giggling. "YOU"RE WHAT? Draco! You can't I love you! You can't get married to her!" She actually seemed distressed. Seeing this Melissa couldn't help it.

She burst out laughing and Draco couldn't hold it in either. They both stood there laughing and Pansy was looking between the two of them. "You are so easy to fool! You seriously believed that we were going to get married next month! We aren't even dating, we would be if he got the balls the ask me out but until then we're friends" She said while trying to catch her breath from laughing. "You skanky whore! Do you like doing this to people?! You are just a slut who steals boys away from their _rightful _girlfriends!" Pansy was nearly in tears but Melissa had grown serious. She walked over until she was standing very close to pansy. "You watch your mouth missy" Melissa whispered in her ear in her most deadly and scary voice. Melissa backed up and added "And by the way, they're people not dogs. They don't have rightful girlfriends." Melissa looked at Draco. "We've got to go if we don't want to be late" He nodded "It's this way" He nodded towards the doors. "Nah That'll take too long, here" She grabbed his hand and looked at the others. "Sorry but we have things to do, places to be and people to see so ciao" Melissa thought of where she wanted to go and within seconds they were there.

"Draco! We were wondering where you got to!" said one of the team members "Sorry! I got caught up with some stuff" He apologized. "I don't care I told you to be here!" He said. Melissa figured that he was the captain. "Sorry, it was Pansy Parkinson's fault. She had someone hold him up to a wall and he couldn't get down and I couldn't find him so, I'm sorry, but there was really nothing he could do" Melissa gave him a soft smile and his mood immediately changed. "It's fine don't worry, are you trying out today?" he asked "Yeah of course! I love Quidditch, I was the youngest player where I lived and our team never lost." She replied. "Awesome what position?" he asked. "Well I'm good at all of them but I'm better at seeker and I'm really good at organizing and strategizing the team, setting "them up, letting them think that they have a chance and then crushing their dreams." She said coolly. Well get your broom and meet us on the pitch, Draco come with me." Draco nodded and wished Melissa luck. She thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Draco caught up to Marcus Graham. "Are you two dating Malfoy?" He asked "No, just friends" He replied hastily, he could feel his cheeks going red. "Good, then you won't mind if I ask her to the ball?" Draco turned around. "Shit! I forgot about the ball, actually, I was planning on asking her myself!" He said. How had he forgotten the ball? "Well, I have a feeling that she's going to get a lot of invitations, so we might want to hurry up and ask! Let the best man win!" He said holding a triumphant fist in the air. "Agreed" They shook hands and continued towards the stands.

A few minutes later Melissa found herself on the pitch with other girls waiting for the team to come out. A few minutes later and they were out.

"I want everyone to listen up! Thank you, now for you who don't know me, I'm Marcus Graham and the Captain of the Slytherin house team. I am responsible for picking out who the Captain of the girl's team will be and I will oversee all the choices made. I hope you all have a fantastic day and good luck!" Everyone in the stands clapped, it was known that during tryouts people could come and watch if they wanted to. The first 2 teams to tryout are always Gryffindor and Slytherin, followed by Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, then the winning team from each round play each other but using the different players. It happens like this until everyone has tried out.

"Okay Chasers over here please"

"Beaters this way!"

"Keepers over here!"

"Seekers follow me please!" Melissa walked over to where the seekers were going and they lined up. There were only about 5 of them and she was the first.

"Good luck today" Draco smiled at her. "Thank" She grinned and looked around. The Captain was back out the front. "Okay so will the first team please come over here please" Melissa took a deep breath in and made her way over to the captain. "You guys go and line up and wait for it to all start, good luck out there" They nodded and took their positions. The doors open and they mounted their brooms and took off. Everyone was screaming and chanting and having fun. Melissa turned around to face the rest of the team. "Good luck everyone and remember, don't beat yourself up if you make a mistake, there are plenty of chances for you to try, just try your best and lets try and win this" Melissa grinned and the others all nodded and grinned back. Melissa took her place above the others and aligned herself with the other team's seeker.

"Good luck out there today" She called over. The other seeker nodded "You too" Madam Hooch walked on to the pitch and said her known for line "Now I want a nice clean game. From all of you" Everyone nodded and the bludgers were released followed by the golden snitch. Madam Hooch threw the quaffle up and the games began. "Do you want me to end the game now or at least let them try?" She asked Draco through his mind. "I think you should at least let them try" He spoke back. There was a bludger headed straight for one of her teammates and they hadn't realized. The beaters were on the other side of the field and it would take to long for them to reach her, so she raced down stopped right next to her, caught the bludger and threw it away. Everyone was looking at her again. "Pay a little more attention to where they are"

Melissa looked at the girl who nodded. "I… I will, thanks" Melissa nodded and headed back up.

The game had been going for over 20 minutes and she decided it was time to call it to an end. She went deathly still and quiet and it listened very carefully. Soon after she heard the beat of wings she was so familiar with. She found where it was coming from and raced towards it catching it within seconds, without having to chase it at all.

Melissa got off her broom and handed the golden snitch Madam Hooch who congratulated her on the catch. She went over to the change rooms and showered before changing into normal clothes and heading towards the stands. Marcus stopped her halfway. "Hey there, good game, congratulations, most of the tryouts go on forever!" She smiled and nodded. "Thanks, it's good to know I did well" He smiled back at her. "Hey I was wondering, I don't know if you know, but there is a ball coming up and I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" He asked her. "Hey I'll get back to you, I kind of wanted to go with someone. But if he doesn't man up and ask me like everyone is apparently going to then I'm all yours!" He smiled "Great!" He was going to find out whom this guy was and he was going to make sure that he didn't ask her.

"Oh by the way you can come sit up here with us if you want to." He looked at her "Sure that will be great! Thanks!" Marcus walked off and Melissa followed. They got up to the stand and she went and sat next to Draco. He looked at her and smiled. "Congrats on winning the game, even I have to say, you're pretty good!" She smiled at him. "Just so you know I can still play Quidditch even though I'm going to be pregnant. I have a spell that will protect the baby from spells and falls or anything like that. So if I get hexed, I will get the worst of it but the baby will be fine!" She spoke through his mind. "Great, I was actually gonna ask you about that!" She smiled and patted his leg. "Don't worry, I've got it all worked out!" he smiled and went back to watching the next set of games between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw.

When all the tryouts had finished they headed back down to find out who had made the girls team. "Okay, I would just like to congratulate everyone of you today for your tremendous effort, but only one 7 people can be picked. Okay first off, I'm going to announce that the Captain of the girl's team will also be your seeker. Well done to Melissa Wood, you organized your team and helped them all out one way or another and your seeker skills were amazing. Oh one more thing. When your name has been called out go over to Draco and get your uniform, those whose names have not been called wait here." Melissa walked over to where Draco was standing and he handed her new uniform to her. "Congratulations Captain Wood" He winked at her and she smiled. She was waiting for him to ask her. Why hadn't he asked her yet? The ball was 3 weeks away and he hadn't asked her.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco's New Lover

Chapter 6: Old Stories

Draco was waiting for the perfect time to ask Melissa to the ball with him. If he did it too soon, he'd seem clingy but if he didn't do it soon enough she might say yes to someone else. He was so busy thinking about this that he almost missed it when she said they had to go see Professor Snape. He nodded and they continued walking in silence.

When they reached the potions classroom, there were students in there writing notes and doing their homework. Snape looked towards the doorway to the see the two Slytherin students standing there, peering in. "I have to go and do something, if one of you so much as whispers, you'll have detention with me!" He walked out and shooed the two students from the doorway. "Where do we go?" Draco asked looking at him. "Room of Requirement. Draco you agreed earlier that we were going to go there anyway, I owe you a story" He nodded and Snape shrugged "Sure."

They walked to the Room of Requirement and when they got there, Melissa was the one to think of a perfect place. They entered a room with one couch and two smaller seats, a fireplace and a large bookshelf. Melissa went and sat in one of the smaller seats, which was green and incredibly comfortable. Draco went and laid down on the couch, which was also green and very comfy, Snape walked over to Melissa. He stared at her. "I'm waiting" Melissa rolled her eyes and pulled her shirt up. Snape pulled out his wand and muttered something under his breath. Gold runes glowed on his hand and he nodded. "It worked. You're pregnant." She nodded "Yes, I already know that!" Both men looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Well I know when even the tiniest thing is different with my body. Having an egg is one of them I knew from the moment I woke up." Both men kept staring but it was Draco who was the first to speak.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he looked hurt. "I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up and then realize that I wasn't really pregnant. It wasn't a 100% sure thing. Thought it might be best to wait and see." Draco nodded and Snape went and sat down on his seat. "Well I suppose I need to tell you a story then" She looked at Draco and he gave a small smile. "I guess you do." Melissa took a deep breath and started.

"I was born in a small town in England. My family was rich as my mother was the best healer in our town and her parents had been rich before they passed away. Being an only childe, she inherited it. My father worked in a muggle invention shop and was always bringing home things for Luke and I to play with. The town was beautiful. My parents had fit in it wonderfully. My mother was beautiful. Big pale blue eyes, dark, dark hair. I got my looks from her. Hundreds of men would bow at her feet in hopes for even a look. My mother had a kind, loving heart so she looked at each of them and nodded. My father was just as handsome. Bright green eyes a mop of brown hair. Lilly and Luke look like him. They were both smart and loved to sing. My Mother had a voice so sweet, it made birds fall silent to listen and my father's voice made you want to laugh and cry at the same time." She took a deep shaky breath. Draco could see the tears in her eyes and could her the pain in her voice and the struggle to keep it even.

"I was two years old when they realized my talents. They knew what it meant and what they had to do. I heard them discussing it one night. They said they would come for me but I didn't know whom they were. Nearly every night when I was asleep I heard them say that they were proud of me and that they would love me forever no matter what." A single tear ran down her cheek.

"When I was five, seven death eaters came to our town and that was when we discovered the full extent of my powers. I single handedly took down all of them. We had to constantly move after that. I didn't understand any of it I just knew that I had to trust mum and dad. Two year's later we were in a small town. We had been there for a week and things were good. Things were good until an army of 30 or 40 death eaters turned up. My mum held me in her arms for a few seconds and kissed me on the head and told me she was sorry. She told me that she was sorry for everything that was about to happen and that she was going to miss me. I didn't know what was going on. Dad was never good at goodbyes so when he came up to me he held me in his arms and just stayed silent. When he looked at me I could see the pain in his eyes. He looked me in the eye and said, "I'm so proud of you Melissa, no matter what happens please remember that we all love you, and that we are all so proud. Goodbye my Pretty Princess" I was so confused. I remember I kept thinking why everyone was saying goodbye."

More tears fell down her face but she made no attempt to wipe them away. "Mum came up to me and held onto my shoulders. She told me to run, to run and never look back, no matter what happened. She told me that she had to go away and I kept asking her when she and dad would be back. She just looked at me. I started to realize what that meant when she did that. It never meant something good. I remember she just told me to run and run and run and that she was sorry. She gave me a small bag and said I love you. That's the last time I ever saw my parents alive. I had started to run when I saw Luke. He was running towards mum and dad. I tried calling out to him. I remember screaming his name. When he heard me he looked at me. I told him we had to go, we had to run. He shook his head. I was scared but I wasn't scared for my self. I was scared for them. I was scared for the people in our town but my parents had told me to run so I did."

Draco wanted to go over there and comfort her so much. She looked so sad, so vulnerable. "I ran for three days. No stops, I just ran. When I finally did stop, I was in a place that I didn't know. I was walking around when I accidently bumped into a woman. She looked at me and asked if I was lost. I nodded. She asked me where my parents were and I old her that they had had to go away for a while. She took me over to the orphanage in which she worked. She gave me a shower, gave me some food and water and a bed. Sister Jayne was one of the nicest people I had ever met. I was in the orphanage for a week before the death eaters came. They burnt down the orphanage and everyone in it."

She took a deep breath. She had kept all these memories hidden so deep inside her for so long. It hurt to let it out, but she had to. "I was tired. I was so tired of having destruction follow me everywhere I went. One day in one of the towns I was in I ran into one of my mother's mistresses, she had been learning from my mother and was a good friend. Only I remember she had looked different. She had burn scars all over her arms. I asked her how she got them and she told me how the death eaters had burnt down the town. She gave me a key. A key to a vault at Gringotts and took me there. The vault was full of treasures, my father's inventions, money, little keepsakes and 3 wooden boxes. I went over to the boxes and opened the first one. There was a letter to Luke in the first box. When I opened the second one there was a letter to me. I wondered whom the third box had belonged to. When I opened it I found a note addressed to someone called Lilly followed by a note for me."

Melissa smiled remembering her shock at the third letter. "It turns out that just before they were taken, my Aunt Maggie had a vision. She was gifted in Foresight, a rare skill. She had also told my mother that them being taken was inevitable. Not only that, but when they were taken, she would fall pregnant with a girl and call her Lilly. Aunt Maggie's visions all came true. I kept running until I was 10. Death eaters cornered me and that was when I was taken. When I met Voldemort, he smiled at me. It was one of the scariest things I had ever seen. He told me what had happened by my parents and how my mother had indeed given birth to a baby girl, he also told me her body was so weak that when she gave birth she died. My father had pleaded with the death eaters to kill him. My father, the strong brave man I knew was gone. He would have never begged, especially for something like that. But I think he knew he wasn't going to get out so I think it was the easiest way."

No more tears were falling down Melissa's cheek. Instead anger burned in her eyes. "Those evil bastards had reduced my father to begging to be killed. What I hadn't known until recently was that they had made Luke and Lilly watch him die. They had let Luke go after that. When Voldemort was explaining what had happened they brought out a large table with a black cover over it. When Voldemort finished they lifted the cloth so I could see my parent's dead bodies. That was when the other me was created. The numb and cold, heartless me She came out and attacked several death eaters and actually managed to kill 3 of them. That was then I was shot several times in the front. I hadn't known that my mother had put a spell on me that would last for the rest of my life. It meant that I couldn't be killed. So I stood up and pulled the bullets out. I turned around and looked at what the other me had done. I was tortured for several days because of this. This was the procedure we went through every time the other me or I, did something wrong. That was why the first day you saw me there I cut my arm open. She stays away when pain is inflicted on me."

Draco and Snape stared at her. Neither knowing what to say. "3 years ago I was given my dark mark and I've been with him ever since." Both men looked at her. How had she gone through so much and yet she was still happy and fun. That was when it hit Draco; he had never seen her dark mark. "Wait, where is your dark mark? I haven't ever noticed it." He asked. Melissa smiled and pulled up her sleeve. She muttered something under her breath and the dark mark appeared in her arm. "It's a handy little spell, I can keep my dark mark hidden" Both men nodded dumbfounded.

The room of Requirement doors opened and Lilly ran in holding a picture. Melissa noticed the picture straight away. It was a picture of her when she was younger, she was wearing an elegant dress, a tiara and her hair was up in what her mother had called 'Pretty Princess hair'. Luke entered soon after. "I showed Lilly this picture and she said that she wanted to be a Pretty Princess just like you. I offered to do her hair but she said that only you could do it." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "So you want Pretty Princess hair like that?" The little girl nodded excitedly. Melissa smiled. "Okay then, come here" Lilly ran over to her sister and sat down in front of her and Melissa started doing her hair.

When it was finished she added the last thing. She ran her hand over the braid and flowers started appearing throughout. "It's done" Lilly stood up and went over to the mirror. Melissa followed and another mirror appeared by her side. She put it behind Lilly's head a Lilly instantly smiled. "I'm beautiful!" She said excitedly. "It's not finished yet. Come over here. Taking the mirror with her she made her stand in front of the mirror and waved her hand up and down the small child. Her clothes began changing into a beautiful gown. Once she had done that she held out her hand and a tiara appeared. Luke gasped, "Is that what I think it is?" Melissa nodded and fitted the tiara onto Lilly's head. "This was mummy's, she wore it when she got married to daddy" Lilly smiled. "It's beautiful, just like she was." Melissa smiled. "And now you're beautiful my Pretty Princess" Luke smiled and went over to her. "And you're beautiful too, Pretty Princess" he said holding back tears. "And you're just as dashing my Handsome Prince" They hugged each other while the rest of the room looked at them. "I guess I should explain, when e were younger I used to want to be a Pretty Princess and Luke wanted to be a brave handsome Prince. So mum and dad used to dress us up and that was how this whole thing started." Draco smiled at her.

Lilly went over and tugged on her big sister's pants. Melissa picked her up. "Can you sing the Pretty Princess song" Melissa's smile faded but then came back, she sat on the seat and put Lilly in front of her so she could look at the little child's face. She nodded hesitantly and cleared her throat and began to sing.

"Pretty Princess with your eyes so bright, your hair so soft and your smile so big.

Pretty Princess with your lovely crown and your beautiful gown and your prince.

Pretty Princess with your eyes so green and your hair so brown and your gown so new.

Pretty Princess who could not, ever fall in love with you."

Lilly smiled and hugged her sister. Melissa was fighting back tears. Even though she had changed the song to suit Lilly, it was still the same song that her mother sung to her. She exhaled and looked at Luke who was also fighting tears. "You really still remember that?" he asked her. She nodded. "I remember every song they ever sung to us. When I was lonely I used to sing them to myself. This has been the first time though" Draco looked at her confused. "The first time of what? Didn't you just say you used to sing to yourself?" Draco asked. Melissa looked down. "This was the first time I've sung since they were killed" She looked back up. Draco could see the pain in her eyes and wished he could take it away. "I know you want to Draco but you can't. It's part of who I am. It's part of all of us" He smiled back and nodded. "I understand."


	7. Chapter 7: Unicorns and Horses

Draco's New Lover

Chapter 7: Unicorns and Horses

Draco looked around the room. He would very gladly pause this moment and stay here forever if he could. "Oh I almost forgot! We have to go and get the notes for the Hogsmeade trip!" Melissa broke his train of thought. "What?" he asked. "There's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend and I forgot to get the permission slip so I have to go and get one today so that Luke can sign it! Are you coming Draco?" She asked. "Oh yeah, I love the Hogsmeade trips!" She smiled, before adding, "I have to remember to pick up my dress! Oh I should probably owl them telling them that I will be picking it up" She mumbled more to herself then anyone else. "Well actually, we were going to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, I can pick up your dress then if you like" Luke smiled at her and she nodded. "Luke that would be great, it would mean I could have it sooner, one of my fiends, Sarah, wanted t see it." Luke smiled at her. "Talking about this ball, you got a date yet?" He nudges her. Melissa shook her head. "What? You don't have a date! I'm shocked!" Luke said laughing and pulling his best-shocked face. "I've been asked by a few people but I haven't said yes, I'm waiting for someone to ask me, but if he doesn't do it before the time we go to Hogsmeade, I told Marcus, the captain of the Slytherin boys Quidditch team, that I would go with him."

Luke smiled. "I should've known better, you've always waited for one haven't you? The one who asks at the right time and does it in a huge goofy way!" He looked at Draco and smiled while raising his eyebrows in a 'do this and you'll get her for sure' way. Draco smiled awkwardly. Snape stood up. "I have a class I suppose I should get back to." Everyone nodded as the professor walked out. "Well actually, I have to go and do something" She looked at Luke and he grinned. Draco just looked at them confused. "Draco you can come with me, it's pretty exciting, even Luke would agree, I'll call you when it's done and you can bring her over!" Luke nodded and looked at Draco and smiled.

Draco followed Melissa as she led him to Hagrid's hut. She went and knocked on the door and was greeted by the large man. She looked at him earnestly and a hue smile broke out on his face. "I would love to see one, I've never really ever seen one of them before. I'd love to have one you know, honestly it's amazing that you do" She smiled and walked over to a clear patch and wolf whistled. She looked towards the dark forest as a large shape appeared. Draco thought it looked like horse but his eyes grew wide when he realized it had a horn.

"Is that a?" Hagrid looked at him and nodded. "Sure is my boy, a unicorn." The beautiful creature stepped out of the forest. Melissa walked over to it as if it were a horse and not a bloody unicorn! Draco just stood thee watching. "Hey there boy" The unicorn bowed its head to her and she placed a hand on the animals head. "Not today Comet" Comet looked up. Melissa went over and waved her hand over the animal and a saddle appeared, she petted the unicorn before mounting it. "Now Draco, you have 2 choices. I can either call Hunter, or you can ride Comet with me" Draco looked at her. "I've never actually ridden a horse before so I might stick with you" He said hesitantly. She nodded and waved him over.

Draco walked over to the unicorn and stood by its side. Melissa reached her hand down to Draco's and helped him up. She looked at Hagrid who was nearly eye level with them. "We'll be returning back here with two others and my two horses, and probably a large crowd" Hagrid smiled and nodded before Melissa headed off. They trotted at a nice pace until they were in the courtyard ad had a mass of students around them. They slowed down but kept moving forward. Lilly's face lit up as she saw her sister sitting upon a unicorn!

Melissa stopped the beautiful creature in front of her siblings and got off, helping Draco down as well. She took hold of the reins and moved the animal to stand in front if the child. They had gathered a very large crowd by this time and there were murmurs all around. Melissa went over to the young girl and whispered something in her ear. "Really? You mean I can ride it with Luke?" Melissa nodded and Lilly tugged on Luke's robes. He took hold of the young girl's hands and walked her over to the animal.

Melissa looked at them and picked her sister up to put her on the saddle. Luke climbed up and took the reins. Everyone was watching in awe, it wasn't every day you saw a unicorn. "You guys might all want to move back a few meters and clear a pathway" Everyone did as they were told. Melissa whistled 2 different whistles and everyone turned towards the entrance of the courtyard as 2 other equally beautiful horses appeared. Draco had to double check to make sure that they were horses. There was a beautiful black horse and an even more beautiful white one.

The horses walked over to Melissa's side and bowed their heads. Melissa smiled but shook her head and they lifted their heads. Melissa waved her hand over the white horse and a saddle appeared just as it had on Comet. "Draco meet Star, this is who you'll be riding" Draco just looked at her. "Relax she's well trained so you don't have to anything other than hold the reins," She whispered in his ear. He smiled and she went over and helped him mount the beautiful horse. Melissa went over and mounted the un-saddled horse and everyone stared.

Melissa clicked and her horse started trotting towards the entrance of the courtyards. Without the others having to do anything, their animals started trotting after her. As they left the courtyard, almost the whole school body followed them. They went towards Hagrid's hut and saw the large man standing outside. They slowed to a stop Melissa trotted over to where Comet and her sibling's were. "Now I haven't ridden him in a while so he might need a lot of exercise. Can I trust you with that Lilly? She asked and the little girl's face lit up as she nodded. Melissa looked at Luke and he shook her head. "Remember what happened last time you did that? I almost broke my neck!" He said frantically. Melissa grinned. "Yes but we were kids then and I didn't even know how to ride him! And it was your fault for scaring him!" She gave him a stern look before getting off her horse. "Come on Melissa" But it was too late she was standing in front of the unicorn and he bowed his head to her. She bowed back this time.

Hagrid let out a gasp. "Are you doing what I think you're doing Melissa?" She looked at him and nodded. "Why? What's she doing?" Draco asked. Hagrid looked at the crowd of students. "Who here has ever heard of the tale of the Silver Rider?" A few hands went up. "Well for you who don't know there was a legend that many years ago there was a young lady who had grown up in a small town where there were lots of animals and they were very close to nature. It was said that the girl was able to communicate with horses and could do things that no one had ever seen." He was about to continue when someone shouted out from the group. "Wasn't it said that they could make the horses grow wings? And that when they were born they like got a horse or something that was their life long companion and that that horse would only die when the girl herself did?" Hagrid nodded. "That's correct. Anyway this girl was named the Silver Rider."

It was Melissa's time to cut in. "They were named the silver rider because when they were truly one with their companion their hair and eyes turned silver and their clothes changed into an elegant silver gown. The lady in the legend was in fact a young girl when they found out about her talent. That's when the legend of the Silver Rider began. That lady is one of my ancestors." There were gasps from the crowd. "As some of you may have guessed, Comet here is my companion, but e have formed a special bond that whilst I'm the Silver Rider, anyone in my family can ride him while he is in his transformed state." Melissa walked over to Comet and placed her hand on his head. They were surrounded by a light glow and everyone gasped. Wings grew on the creature's side and Melissa robes, hair and eyes all changed to magnificent silver.

When the glow had subsided no one could do anything but stare. Draco didn't think it had been possible but Melissa was even more beautiful than before. Every guy was staring at her in awe and even some of the girls were. Lilly looked at her, "You're beautiful." She said and Melissa smiled. "I think your boyfriend thinks so too" Melissa looked at the girl wide eyed. "M…My what?" she asked the little girl. "The boy that's always with you! He's staring at you right now" She pointed at Draco and everyone stared. "He's not my boyfriend!" She said to the little girl. "Of course he is! Even Luke thinks so" Luke looked at Melissa. "You what?" she said and gave him a look that said he was going to pay for this. "I said I thought you'd be good together, and you would both be lying if you said neither one of you liked the other!" Melissa stared at him. And he looked scared. Very scared.

"Well it doesn't matter as he is not my boyfriend!" Luke just looked at her. "Whatever you say hon" He winked at her and she shook her head. She walked over to her horse and she did the same thing. She closed her eyes and the black horse grew wings. Hagrid gasped. "I thought you could only change your companion!" He said. Melissa smiled. "One of my talents is being able to do this with multiple horses." She walked over to Star and did the same thing. "Not only that but when I change other horses I can choose who rides them, so it doesn't just have to be family members." Hagrid nodded. Melissa mounted her horse again and muttered something under breath the horses seemed to understand what she had said though because they started running in a circle.

When they had gotten fast enough each animal lifted up and flew up into the air. It was clear to tell that everyone was amazed. After flying for a while they headed back down. Sure enough there was still a crowd, a big crowd. After they landed Melissa dismounted and stood in front of all three animals. She bowed her head down and the horses and unicorn did the same. The light glow came over them again and when they all lifted their heads they were back to normal.

Everyone clapped and cheered as Melissa helped the others to dismount. Lilly had fallen asleep near the end of the ride so Melissa had to quiet the crowd down as she nursed her sister. Melissa walked over the animals and put one hand on Comets head and spoke to him in her mind. "Take the others and go, thank you for today, my sister really did enjoy herself." Comet bowed his head and went to leave, the other horses in tow. Melissa walked towards the school and down to the dungeons. She entered her sibling's room and put her sister in bed before removing her tiara and changing her into pajamas and kidding her forehead.

Luke and Draco entered, discussing something but immediately stopped when they saw that she was already in the room. She didn't even need to ask what they had been discussing. The look on their faces said it all. They had been discussing the ball.


	8. Chapter 8: Hogsmeade

Draco's New Lover

Chapter 8: Hogsmeade

Luke had managed to forget to pick up her dress for the ball so as they headed into Hogsmeade she told Draco to wait outside as she went in. "I don't understand why I just can't come in with you!" He had complained. "No boy is going to see my dress until the ball!" She had said sternly. Draco smirked. It was fine with him if he had to wait outside; because what she didn't know was that he was planning on asking her to the ball today.

Melissa entered the dress shop and headed to the desk. "Ah, come to pick up your dress Melissa?" The lady behind the desk asked. Madam Leaf had a kind heart, she was a little on the plump side but that didn't matter. Melissa smiled and nodded and Madam Leaf went to the back of the store and came back a minute later carrying a big black bag. She opened the bag and Melissa gasped. It was beautiful. It was a burgundy colour, with sequins covering the top half. The bottom half of the dress had a silken undercoat and gauzy material over it.

"So do you like it?" Madam Leaf asked, a look of hope in her eyes. "I love it! Thank you Madam Leaf! How much?" She asked reaching into her pocket to retrieve the small pouch of coins. "73 Galleon's thank you" Melissa pulled out the pouch and retrieved the coins before handing them to Madam Leaf. "Thank you child," She said taking the coins. "No thank you Madam Leaf, This is amazing! I could not find a more beautiful dress even if I searched Paris over and under" Madam Leaf's face lit up, it was obvious that she loved it when people complemented her work. "Well thank you again it's wonderful, I'll come here anytime that I need a dress made!" Madam Leaf smiled. "I'll look forward to making you another one. Bye dear" Melissa smiled and exited the shop. She put her dress in her bag, which she had charmed to be able to fit a house in it if she so desired, but still be light enough to carry.

Draco saw her coming outside and prepared himself. Almost everybody at the school had asked her. Male and female. And yet she still hadn't said yes to anyone of them. Marcus came over as Melissa walked out of the store. "So Melissa, has Mister Mystery Guy asked you to the ball yet, or am I going to have the pleasure of taking you?" Melissa smiled. "He still has until midnight tonight. So I will let you know of my decision in the morning" Melissa smiled at hi and he smiled back. "Shall I accompany you around?" He asked staring straight at Draco. Draco was saying, "Please say no" Over and over in his head, unaware that she could hear him. She smirked. "No thank you Marcus, I think I'm alright, I have to get some things for the ball and I don't want a possible candidate to see what I'm getting" She smiled. "So I guess that if Draco is going with you, he's not a possible candidate then" Marcus smirked but Draco's face fell. "He's a possible candidate, I'm just going to make him stand outside and hold things for me" Draco smirked.

"I never agreed to be your pack horse" he elbowed her and she giggled. "It's ok, I never said you had to agree, you just have to carry things, go on man up" He shook his head and smiled. Marcus just stared at them. "Well I'll leave you to it then" He said and smiled at Melissa. "Bye Marcus, I'll talk to you in the morning!"

As Marcus turned to leave Melissa stood on her tiptoes to whisper in Draco's ear; "Well that got rid of him" The feel of her lips and hot breath on Draco's neck and neck reminded him of what they had done. Images of her over him and under him, flashed through his mind. Melissa smiled seeing the images flash through his mind. She liked the fact that a tiny thing like that could bring back a flood of images.

Melissa found that she couldn't help herself; she put her head down a bit and planted a tentative kiss on Draco's neck. Draco shuddered as her warm soft lips left the place on his neck. "Should we get going then? We have a lot of stuff we need to get," She said softly in his ear. Draco nodded, not sure if he was still capable of speech. Melissa smiled and walked off. Draco followed behind her.

As they went from store to store, picking things up here and there, Melissa couldn't help but wonder if Draco really was going to ask her. Finally it was time for everyone to return to Hogwarts and on the way back Marcus approached them. "So did he ask you while I was gone?" He asked her coolly. "No Marcus he did not, now stop asking every few hours or so god help me I will go alone" Marcus's eyes grew wide but he nodded and walked away. "He can get really annoying sometimes" Draco smirked and nodded.

Draco walked with Melissa down to their rooms and before she went to go into her room he said, "Would you like to come in here for a minute please Melissa?" Melissa spun around and nodded. "Sure" He smiled and opened his door and they went in. Melissa went and sat down on his bed and looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. It had been awhile since they had been able to be fully alone together. Draco walked over and sat next to her. Melissa laid down and put her head in his lap. He smiled and put a few strands of hair behind her ear. Melissa caught Draco's hand and put it between hers before resting them on her torso. "Melissa there's something I wanted to do, while you were here, two things actually" Melissa looked at him expectantly. "First of all, I've been wanting to ask you for a while, would you like to go to the ball with me?" Draco looked so nervous. He was afraid she might say no. "Of course I will, I've been waiting for you to ask!" Draco smiled. "Now the second thing I wanted to do was" He pulled a small vial out of his pocket. Melissa recognized it immediately as veritaserum. "I want to find some things out and this way you can ask me anything you want" Melissa smiled and nodded. "Okay" She sat up so Draco could go and get two glasses. He poured an equal amount into each glass and gave her one. "On the count of three?" Melissa nodded.

"Okay then. 1… 2… 3…" They both drank it down and looked at each other. They could feel it working. "You first" Melissa said to Draco. "Okay well um, truthfully wait you can't really okay do you actually like me?" Melissa almost laughed. She walked over to him and stood on her tiptoes to make it eyelevel. "Yes Draco, I very much like you, but what about you. Do you like me?" She asked him and he smiled. "Of course I like you. No I more than like you, I think I might love you." Melissa smiled and gave him a kiss then pulled him back over to the bed. He sat down and she laid her head back on his lap. "Okay now that I got that out of the way, I have another question. Are you really okay with being pregnant with my child?"

Melissa was hoping that this didn't question didn't come up but it did and she had to answer truthfully. "No" Draco looked heartbroken. Melissa stood up and turned away from him. "The reason I had pleaded with Voldemort that day was because I didn't want t do it. I've been watching you ever since you became involved with all of this. Every time that you went out with him or the death eaters, I would secretly follow you. I hoped that I could save you from all of this. Make it so you didn't have to do or go through the things that I did. But then I thought no one is going to go through what they did to me. When I realized what he wanted me to do, I refused because I didn't want to ruin your life. But because I wanted to keep my family, I have single-handedly ruined your life. So no. I hate what I've done. I hate what they did to me. I hate that at the first chance, I ruined your life to help save my own. I'm so sorry Draco. I'm so sorry for everything." Melissa turned around, the tears streaming down her face and faced Draco. He stood up and walked over to her, pulling her into an embrace. She sobbed into his chest.

"You haven't ruined my life. Before you came along, I thought nearly everyday of ways I could kill myself. Ways that I could escape this. If anything you saved my life" He tried to calm Melissa but it wasn't working to well. "No I haven't! I've taken away your life." Melissa pulled away. Draco walked up behind her and put his arms around her and rested his hands on her stomach. "You have given me two things to live for." Melissa turned around. "I won't be able to do it" Draco looked at her confused. "Do what?" He asked. "Give her up. I can't do that! I won't let the same thing happen to her" Draco looked at her. "Her?" He asked, clearly confused. "We're having a girl Draco. And I won't let them do what they did to me" Draco asked another question instead of saying how great it was that they were having a girl. "What did they do to you?" Melissa looked down.

"When I told you what happened in the Room of Requirement that day, I left some things out. It took them three years to break me. Three years to make me join them. In those three years they did all sorts of things to me. They raped me, they tortured me and they broke my neck several times. They knew that no matter what they did, they couldn't kill me. When my mother found out about my talents, she placed a protective spell over me I cannot be killed until I die of natural ageing." Tears were running down her cheeks again and she wiped them away. Draco hugged her and she sobbed into his chest. He picked her up and moved over to the bed. He laid down still holding onto her and she snuggled up next to him. "They won't do anything like that to her. I promise. And they will never ever do anything like that to ever again. Not while I'm breathing" Melissa had stopped crying and just laid there. It had been a long time since she felt safe and wanted. It had been a long time since she had been held. In fact, it had been a long time since she had actually, properly cried.


	9. Chapter 9: An Unexpected Letter

Draco's New Lover

Chapter 9: An Unexpected Letter

Draco lay there, holding Melissa. Her breathing was still ragged from crying. Melissa was trying not to fall asleep but it was a losing battle. They had to get back to classes tomorrow and she was worried that if she fell asleep here she wouldn't wake up until tomorrow. She hadn't slept well for the past week. "You're allowed to go to sleep if you want. You look tired" Melissa looked up at him smiled but shook her head. "If I go to sleep feeling like this, I'll probably sleep until tomorrow. It's not very usual for me to go to sleep feeling safe." Draco smiled. "How about you go to sleep and I'll wake you up half an hour before dinner so you can get ready okay?" He asked Melissa smiled and nodded before getting comfortable in Draco's arms. Just before going to sleep she murmured, "Night Draco. I love you" She would've sat up and clapped her hand over her mouth if she hadn't been so tired. She hadn't meant to say the last bit. Draco smiled. He kissed the top of her head and murmured into her hair. "I love you too Melissa" Melissa had only just heard what he said before drifting off to sleep.

Draco looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. So much had happened to her and yet she still had the ability to smile and love. She really was amazing. Draco was still wondering how he had gotten her. But now that he had her, he would protect her. She looked so vulnerable like this. As he was thinking that last thought there was a knock on the door. He felt Melissa tense up next to him so he stroked her hair and made soothing sounds. After a few seconds she relaxed again. Draco walked over the door and opened it to find his godfather standing there. "Sorry to interrupt but id Melissa in here?" Draco nodded but put a finger to his lip to tell Snape to be quieter. Snape raised a quizzical eyebrow but nodded.

Draco let him in and Snape smiled at the sight. "Funny isn't it. I came to give her a sleeping potion. She said she's been having trouble getting to and staying asleep, and then when I go to give her the potion she's asleep. A sound came from the sleeping girl almost a whimper. Her breathing pattern changed and sweat started to immerge on her forehead. Draco went over to her and stroked her hair. She calmed down a little bit but not much. "Shh, it's okay Melissa, you're safe" Melissa sat up and looked terrified. Draco reached for her but she whimpered when he close. "Melissa what's wrong?" Melissa looked around frantically. "Draco?" She asked. Draco was confused. He was sitting right in front of her, so why was she asking if he was there. "You shouldn't be here. It's not safe for you. They'll hurt you" Melissa sounded scared. No not scared, she sounded terrified. Draco looked at Snape and asked hi, "Snape, what's happening?" Snape walked over and looked at her. He waved a hand in front of her face and she moved up against the headboard. "If I'm correct, she's having a night terror. She can hear us, but we're other people in her mind and instead of being here in bead she's somewhere else. These are extremely hard to get out of as your mind confuses dreams with reality" Snape made it sound as if it were obvious.

Melissa trembled and whimpered. She clamped her mouth shut but it didn't completely stop the scream from exiting her mouth. It just made it quieter. A cut appeared on Melissa's chest. Snape looked confused. "This usually doesn't happen, I think we might need to wake her up." Draco nodded and took hold of Melissa. It didn't help that she was thrashing against him. "Melissa, you need to wake up. This isn't real. You're safe; you're here with me in Hogwarts. You're brother and sister are here as well. Wake up Melissa." She started to calm down. "You don't understand Draco" Both adults looked at her. "What don't I understand?" He asked her confused. "I can't get out. I'm not allowed to" Draco and Snape looked at each other. "Yes you can, you're asleep. You can wake up." He said soothingly. "NO! That's what you don't understand. I'm not asleep." Draco looked at her. She took a deep breath in then looked around. She was breathing as if she had just run a marathon. "Thank god" She said quietly as she leaned against the headboard.

Snape looked at her. "Melissa, what did you mean when you said you weren't asleep?" Melissa looked at him. "I mean I wasn't asleep. I mean I was, but apparently our Lord has had a bad day. I don't exactly know how he does it, but it's as if, my body is taken to 2 places at once ad whatever happened to one body happens to the other. Which is why I could still hear you guys. I wanted the sleeping potion because I can modify it to stop him from being able to access my mind while I sleep." Snape nodded and handed her the potion. "Just be careful," He said as she took it from him. "Oh don't worry, I've been making this for three years. It works a lot better though, when a pro has made the sleeping potion. It makes it a lot easier." Snape nodded. Melissa went to rub her face and flinched when her fingers found the slice. "Forgot about that" She closed her eyes took a deep breath in and concentrated on healing her face. He could heal herself without the use of elements but it was a lot harder.

She opened her eyes and rubbed her face again. "I'm so tired" She complained. "It's been like this for the past week. Apparently he hasn't been having a good week." She wanted to get some sleep soon. With the ball next weekend, she needed it. She got off the bed and stretched. "Well I suppose I'll go and have a shower seeing as sleep is now out of the options." She smiled at the two men. "I'll see you guys later." Both men nodded. "Oh wait, Melissa, next weekend I expect to see you in the potions room, Sunday, 4:30pm" Melissa nodded. "Right, almost forgot about that, don't know how, but I did" Snape shook his head and Melissa walked out. "Did I miss something?" Draco asked not having any idea of what they had been talking about. "She's been pregnant a month on Saturday, but because that's the day of the ball, I told her she could come on Sunday." Draco smiled. "Right" Snape nodded. "Well, I have things to do, places to be and people to see. I'll see you later." Draco nodded. "Bye" Snape stood up and walked out.

Draco sat on the bed, not knowing what to do now. He lay down and just stared at the top of his bed. Melissa walked into her room and headed towards the bathroom. She got there, stripped off her clothes and got into the sower. She stood under the hot water for a few minutes, relaxing her tense muscles. She washed her hair with her favorite shampoo. By fluke it was that she had managed to find the shampoo that her mother used to buy. It reminded her of her mother. It smelt of Vanilla and a sweet flower that she could never name. She turned of the hot water and got out. She wrapped the towel around her and went to get fresh robes. There was a note on her bed. She walked over and picked it up. She almost dropped it in shock. The note was from someone she thought to be dead. She put it in her bedside table. She couldn't read it just yet.

She walked over to her wardrobe and got out a clean set of robes. She got dressed and went to her bathroom to dry and do her hair. She dried it and put it up in a simple braid. She looked at the clock and thankfully she'd taken long enough for it to be time to go to dinner. She was walking out of her room so engrossed in thought that she bumped into Draco. She jumped back. "Sorry Draco, I was just thinking and I'm sorry, I should've been paying more attention." She apologized. Draco smiled. "Don't worry about it. Shall I accompany you to the great hall?" He said very graciously while holding out his arm. "Why thank you fine man" She said just as graciously and took hold of his arm. They walked off holding their noses high and making their faces pinched up. Melissa looked at Draco and he looked at her. They had only looked at each other for about a second before they both burst out laughing. They were so busy laughing about each other's faces that they didn't notice Pansy walking up to them.

"What's so funny Draco? Did I miss a joke?" She asked sweetly holding her hands together in a way that squeezed her breasts, making them appear larger. Draco thought 'Oh lord help me survive'. Melissa heard this, took one look at Draco and burst out laughing again. Draco figured that she must have heard what he had thought. Draco looked at Pansy who was looking very agitated. She gave a death glare to Melissa who was recovering from a stitch from laughing so hard. She looked at Pansy and had to hold back from laughing. Pansy really hated her. "It's nothing Pans, an inside joke." Melissa accidently let a laugh escape as she heard what Pansy was thinking. 'She probably made an awful joke and he was just laughing so she wouldn't feel bad. He's so sweet. But I want to know why he's hanging out with her. I bet she's done something to him. Made him tell her all his secrets. Wait. I can get her to tell me all about him.'

"Well, can I walk with you guys to the hall?" She asked sweetly. Melissa spoke to Draco in his head. "Just go with this, I'll tell you about it later" Melissa looked back at Pansy. "Of course you can! I'd like to get to know you Pansy, Draco hasn't stopped talking about you, all the time I'm with him, and he just talks about you." She leant over so she could whisper in her ear, just loud enough for Draco to hear. "I found his diary the other day, and you would not believe what he's written about you. Meet me in the Slytherin common room tomorrow after classes, I'll tell you all about it" Pansy's face lit up and she nodded. "Cool, well, shall we go to diner?" Draco and Pansy nodded. Melissa linked her arm with Draco did the same to Pansy. 'Finally. I can find out more about Draco. I would've thought that Melissa was smarter than this' Melissa heard this and grinned. 'Oh if only you knew' she thought to herself.

They got quite a lot of stares when they walked into the great hall. There were whispers as to what they were all doing together. Melissa just smiled and walked towards the Slytherin table.

As they took their seats Sarah came up and handed Melisa a note. She grinned and added. "You should very well know what this is about. You should unless you've forgotten the plans we made the other day" Melissa smiled. "Nope I know what this is about" Sarah grinned. "Good, all the information is on there" She smiled at Melissa before going and taking her seat. Melissa opened the note. Draco tried to read what was on it but she turned it so he couldn't see. The note read

'Melissa,

Come to the girls dorm after dinner for a fashion show,

To show off our dresses, fix each other's hair take lots

Of photos and do our makeup.

Sarah and the girls

P.S You can tell Pansy to get her stuff ready for it as well

If you want.'

Melissa looked at Sarah and smiled. She tapped Pansy on the shoulder to get her attention. Pansy looked at her quizzically. Melissa handed her the note and looked at her. Pansy read the note; "Yeah, I'm not doing anything" Melissa smiled. "Great! I can't wait to see what you're wearing! Where did you get yours?" Melissa asked. She was really trying to make it feel as if she did trust Pansy and genuinely liked her. "Oh it's amazing! You know Madam Leaf's store in Hogsmeade?" Pansy asked. "Yeah! She did mine as well!" Pansy smiled. "I love her store. She never makes the same dress twice, so it's guaranteed you won't find someone else with the same dress!" Melissa smiled and nodded.

Draco stared as the two girls talked as if they were the best of friends. Draco knew that they were both up to something but he couldn't work out what it was. Melissa looked at Draco. "The Slytherin girls are getting together tonight to showcase their dresses, do their hair and makeup, take heaps of pictures and just basically have a girls night." Draco shook his head. "You girls and your makeup and hair." Melissa looked offended. "You boys and your hair products and your fancy colognes" She retorted. Draco grinned and shook his head. "Yeah that's right, I've seen your bathroom cupboard." She turned to Pansy; "It is full like I mean full of hair products and fancy colognes." Pansy stared at her. "You've seen the inside of his bathroom cupboard?" she looked jealous. Melissa nodded. My brother needed something and Draco was too busy doing, actually I don't remember what he was doing but apparently he couldn't take a minute break to go and get some stupid hair product so he sent me in to get it. I swear. I don't think I've seen so many hair products and colognes in my life!" Pansy nodded slowly. "So that's why you were in his room the other day?" she asked. Melissa nodded. "Yeah, we study together occasionally as well. Draco's really good at potions so he was helping me out." Melissa smiled at him. Draco smiled back. Pansy just stared at the two of them. "So I saw you two walking around Hogsmeade together, does that mean you've seen her dress Draco?" Draco shook his head. "Nope, she says she wants it to be a surprise for me. I swear, I don't get why you girls do that," He said shaking his head. "It's because there a rare times we get to truly feel beautiful and we want to make it special, for both of us" Melissa replied. Draco smiled and shook his head. "You girls are crazy. The whole bloody lot of you"

Melissa gave him a death glare. "We are not crazy! None of us are!" Draco put his hands up in surrender. "Whatever you saw sweetheart" Melissa looked at him suspiciously. "Don't sweetheart me, it won't make up for the fact you just called me and every other girl here crazy!" Draco thought Melissa looked crazy. Draco shook his head. "Fine. I'm sorry, we all good now?" Melissa looked at him disapprovingly. Draco did his best innocent puppy eyes face. Melissa rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Fine, I s'pose we're good" Draco smiled. Melissa looked at the note that was still on the table and it made her think to the note on her bed. She frowned. What could they want? She hadn't seen Jeremy and his mother since before her parents were taken. Why would they be contacting her now? A thought crossed Melissa's mind but she pushed it out. It would be crazy if Jeremy remembered the promised she made him when they were younger.

"You alright there Melissa?" Draco's voice snapped Melisa out of her thought. "What? Oh right yeah I'm good, just thinking about something I have to do later." Draco looked at her. "And what would that be?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Melissa shook her head. "It's nothing important I'm sure. Just don't worry about it" She gave Draco a smile but he wasn't buying it. "Okay" is what he said out loud but Melissa heard his thoughts loud and clear. "Talk to me later bout it okay?" Melissa looked at him and gave a small nod. The trio sat in silence for the rest of dinner. Melissa was still in deep thought over that letter. "Okay well I'm finished, what about you Melissa?" Melissa looked up at Pansy and nodded. "Yeah, I have to go to my room to pick my stuff up, you're welcome to come with me if you want." Pansy nodded. "Sure" She thought that this would be a great way to do some snooping around. Melissa smiled before looking at Draco. "I left the potion, the ingredients and the instructions on your bed, so if you have time would you be able to do that for me? I'd like to have a full night's sleep for once." She gave a sad smile and Draco nodded. "I s'pose I could do that for you" Melissa smiled before standing up. "See you later Draco" Draco smiled. "Have fun" This time it was Pansy's turn to reply apparently. "We will Draco, don't get to bored without us" Draco smiled. "I'm sure I'll find something to do" Pansy smiled and followed Melissa out of the hall.

Melissa waved her hand over the painting and spoke in some language Pansy hadn't ever heard of. "Make yourself at home while I get my stuff ready" Pansy nodded and started snooping around. Pansy thought that her room was very neat but it had a homey feel to it. Melissa walked to her bedside table to grab her bag. As she opened the drawer she saw the letter. She picked it up and turned it over in her hand shaking her hand. "You have a secret admirer do you Melissa?" Pansy said spotting the letter. "What? This? Oh no, it's not secret anyway." Pansy dreaded that the person who had sent that letter was Draco. "Who's it from?" she asked. "Oh just a childhood friend that I'd only remembered about this afternoon. Pansy smiled thankful it wasn't from Draco.

Melissa slipped the note into her bag before heading to the bathroom. She collected all her makeup, hair and nail stuff before heading back out into her room to collect her shoes and dress. She opened the dresser and felt Pansy peering in. She pulled out the dress and put it carefully into her bag and then grabbed her shoes before shutting the closet doors.

"Okay well I'm ready. Shall we?" Melissa asked. Pansy nodded and they left.


	10. Chapter 10: BallGownsandBeautifulCrowns

Draco's New Lover

Chapter 9: Ball gowns and beautiful crowns.

Pansy followed Melissa as they left her room. They headed towards the girls dormitories. They entered the room to find they were almost the last people to arrive. "Glad you guys came, haven't you gotten your dress yet Melissa?" Sarah asked her. In reply Melissa held out her bag and reached inside and pulled out her dress. Sarah smiled and nodded. "Well we are waiting for one more per" She didn't get to finish before the door opened and a girl whose name was Lucy if Melissa remembered correctly. "Sorry I'm late! I got held back by one of the teachers" Melissa smiled. "It's okay, Pansy and I only just got here as well" Lucy smiled and went over to her bed. Sarah motioned for Melissa to come over to her bed. Melissa went over and put her bags down. "Well, now that we are all here, let the festivities begin!" The girls all went and got their dresses and makeup and hair things ready. Melissa was the first person ready. She sat on Sarah's bed and put everything in order. Because she was ready she headed towards the bathroom to start getting ready.

She stood in front of the mirror and started on her hair. She did the same hairstyle as she had to her sister. She held her hand out and the tiara materialized in her hand. She fitted it onto her head and started on her make up. Halfway a few of the girls entered. A few of them gasped at Melissa. "Melissa your hair! It's gorgeous! And that tiara, it's so beautiful. Melissa smiled. Thanks guys" She faced the mirror again and continued with her makeup. When that was finished she went into one of the stalls and changed into her dress and her shoes. When she was finished she called out. "Okay guys, I'm done. You think you're ready to tell me how I look?" She got a chorus of 'come out already's and 'I'm sure you look fine's. She opened the door and everyone stared at her. "What? It's hideous isn't it?" She was getting really worried but the girls all shook their heads. One girl finally spoke. "You look beautiful. You look like a real princess" Melissa smiled. "Really? You mean it?" Everyone nodded. Even Pansy had to admit that she looked amazing.

Melissa walked out of the bathroom and everyone that was out there stared. "Melissa! You look amazing!" Melissa smiled and someone took a picture. "Now twirl for me!" Melissa grinned and did as she was told. They took a picture and handed it to her. She smiled as she looked at it. She had to admit that she was pretty. She looked so happy in this picture. She looked up and smiled. "Thanks, it's a great picture." Lucy smiled. "I love photography!" Melissa smiled and nodded. "You're really good!" Lucy's smile got even bigger. One by one girls came out of the bathroom and Lucy took pictures of them. When everyone was out Melissa walked over to Lucy and reached out her hand. "Have you had your picture taken yet Lucy?" She shook her head sadly. Melissa grabbed her camera. "Well stand up and twirl for me then!" Lucy smiled and did as she was told. Melissa took a wonderful picture and Lucy smiled when she saw it. "Thank you Melissa!" She smiled and nodded. "Hey everyone" Lucy called out and everyone went quiet. "I'm going to take a group photo so everyone get in together." Everyone got in a group and Lucy set up her camera so that she could be in the picture as well.

When the camera was ready, Lucy walked over to the group. Everyone got in position so that everyone would be seen. "Ready?" Lucy asked and she got shouts of yeah's and bring it on's back. She smiled and waved her wand at the camera. It counted down form 3 and took a wonderful picture. "Okay now we've gotten the serious photo out of the way lets take a fun one, so you don't have to smile, laugh, hug each other just have fun with it." Everyone nodded and she waved her wand at the camera again. She got a photo for everyone as she had spelled the camera to take the same image and do it for as many people as were in the picture. After an hour, they started to pack up after gossiping and doing each other's nails. Melissa got changed took her makeup off but kept her hair up.

"Thank you everyone for a wonderful night! We will have to do this again sometime" Melissa said, as she was about to leave. Everyone nodded and Sarah came up to her. "You're going to look really pretty at the ball" She gave her friend a hug. "You are going to look fabulous as well Sarah" Sarah smiled. Melissa turned around to leave and walked back to her room. She put her stuff away and left to go and see Draco, but she took the note with her. She knocked on Draco's door and he opened it with a smile in his face. She went in and even got a kiss on the cheek on the way. Draco handed her the vial of the sleep serum she had asked for. She took it and gave him a hug. "Thank you Draco" He smiled and nodded. Melissa went over and sat on his bed and looked at the note.

"Is this what you were thinking about earlier?" He asked as he came and sat next to her. Melissa nodded. "I haven't read it yet. I'm worried about what it's about." Draco looked at her. "Who's it from?" he asked gently. "It's from a childhood friend I thought was dead." She said quietly. "A childhood friend that I used to love and he used to love me. I promised him I would marry him when we got older. I think that's what this note is about." He put his arm around her. "Hey it'll be okay. I'm sure if you let him know about how you feel he'll be fine with it" Melissa smiled. "Maybe" She took a deep shaky breath and opened the letter and as she was afraid a diamond ring fell out.

It read:

To my dearest Melissa,

It's been a very long time since I have seen or even talked to you but I told you that day that I would wait forever if I had to. It has been a long time but I still remember the promise we made to each other. I have written this letter to ask for your hand in marriage. As you have probably already noticed, I sent a ring with it. Do you like it? I hope you do.

Let me know of your answer ASAP.

Love always

Jeremy.

Melissa put her head in her hands. She would've been ecstatic to get this letter last year but now? Why now? She couldn't deal with this. She was pregnant with Draco's child. How could she ever marry Jeremy? She thought he was dead! 9 years she had lived with thinking that everyone close to her was dead. She didn't think she would ever be capable of love again but then she met Draco and her siblings came back and everything changed. She looked at the ring and shook her head. She had to work out exactly what she would say before she sent it back.

Draco looked at Melissa. She looked so upset. He put his arms around her and picked her up to sit on his lap. She brought her knees up and buried her face into Draco's chest. "What am I supposed to say? He's waited for 9 years for me and I completely forgot about him!" Draco hugged her tightly. "Tell him the truth. You only forgot him because you thought he was dead. It'll all work out okay Melissa? I promise" Melissa buried her head deeper into his pajamas. Melissa almost jumped in fright as the door opened and Pansy walked in. Pansy stared at the sight before her. That bitch was with her Draco! "What is going on here? Would someone please like to explain what it is that I'm seeing?" Draco looked at Pansy but Melissa talked. "Something happened and Draco was comforting me. It's nothing more than a friend helping a friend. Calm down." Pansy didn't believe it. "Yeah and I'm a platypus. That looked a lot more than two friends hugging." Her words were laced with venom.

Melissa thought she felt another presence in the room for a second but it was gone. She got up and looked around, a concerned look on her face. Draco looked at her. "What's wrong Melissa?" He asked. She held up a finger to tell him to be quiet. "Don't tell him what to do!" Pansy said outraged. "Shh!" Melissa looked at Pansy. "Don't you dare tell me what to do!" Pansy was outraged. No one told her what to do. Especially girls like Melissa. "If you want to be dead in 3 hours then I suggest you keep talking. Now shut it!" Pansy shut her mouth. Melissa walked around. She knew who had been in here. "How the hell?" Melissa said to herself more than anyone. It suddenly dawned on her. She had a very bad feeling that she knew where that presence had gone. "Oh shit" She ran towards the door and Draco followed with Pansy in tow. Melissa said the password to her brother's room. "Shit, shit, shit and double shit" The room looked completely normal and Pansy raised an eyebrow at Draco who just shrugged.

Melissa walked into the room. She looked around. She then ran over to the bed and looked under it. Sure enough there was Kreacher, tied up and gagged. She reached under the bed and carefully pulled him out. She untied the elf and undid the gag. "What did she do?" Melissa asked the elf. "I don't know! One thing I was folding washing and the next minute I was being tied up! The thing was When I looked around no one was there! I tried to get out but I couldn't it was as if my magic had been blocked!" Melissa nodded. "Sit down for a second Kreacher" He did as he was told and Melisa scanned him. "Thankfully, she didn't tag you, however she did poison you" Kreacher started to freak out. "She poisoned me? Am I going to die?" Melissa chuckled. "Relax Kreacher, I can cure you" Kreacher looked at her. "Really?" Melissa nodded. She held out her hand and a syringe appeared. She rolled up her sleeve and stuck it in before withdrawing her own blood. "Unfortunately, it's not very nice but at least you won't die" Kreacher nodded and held out his arm. Melissa stuck the needle in and injected her blood. She removed the syringe and stood up. She moved her arm from where she had injected the blood to where the poison was in the elf's body. Almost immediately, her blood started to attack the poison, clearing it within seconds.

Melissa looked at Draco and Pansy trying to see if they had been poisoned. Thankfully, they hadn't been infected. She breathed out. Melissa noticed the note on the table.

It was a simple note. It had only two words on it. _Game On_. The only thing that was troubling about it was that it had been written in blood. She ran her hand over the writing. Thankfully it was written in the person who had written its blood. Melissa shook her head before exiting the room, taking the note with her. She entered her room and sat on the bed and put her head in her hands.

Draco looked at Pansy. "I think you should go now" She looked at him. "Why so you can go and comfort your girlfriend?" She looked hurt. "She's not my girlfriend. What you saw before really was just between two friends. But you should now. I love her Pans, try as hard as you want, but I'm going to pick her, every time." Pansy had tears in her eyes. "Fine" she ran off and up to the dormitories. Melissa made sure that Lilly and Luke were okay, she told them what happened and told them to be careful. Draco walked into her room and came and sat on her bed. Melissa laid her head down in his lap and he brushed the few stray strands of hair out of her face. She smiled up at him and he smiled back. They just sat there for a few minutes before Melissa moved up to lie on the bed properly, taking Draco with her.

Draco lay down with her holding her in his arms. They were both comfortable and soon enough Melissa had started to fall asleep. Draco woke her though handing her a vial of serum. "You forgot to drink this" Melissa took the vial and examined it first. It was perfect so she knew it was safe to drink. She opened it and pulled a teaspoon out of her bedside table door. She filled the teaspoon with the liquid and drank it down. She put the lid back on the vial and set it on her table. She crawled back to Draco's open arms before getting comfortable and drifting off to sleep. Draco looked at the girl in his arms. She looked so innocent and vulnerable. He was comfortable and soon drifted off to sleep himself.

Draco woke up to find the bed empty. He looked up and towards the bathroom where he heard the shower. She was already up. He looked at the clock. It was only 7am. There was still half an hour to breakfast. He got out of the bed and stretched. He heard the shower turn off and a few seconds later the door opened. "Morning Draco. Sleep well?" She asked happily. "I did. What about you?" She nodded and smiled at him. "I did thanks to you." She walked over to him; still holding onto the towel she was wearing and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in so he could actually kiss her. When he broke away she looked at him. "What did I do to deserve that?" She asked. "Nothing. It was a good morning kiss" He smiled. "Well good morning" She returned the kiss. "You know, I could get used to this," she said grinning. She walked over to the dresser and got her robes out for the day. She set them on the bed before removing the towel to dry herself off.

Draco was staring at her, she was acting as if he wasn't standing write there. "I can feel you staring at me Draco" Draco turned red and turned around. "I never said you had to turn around, I was just stating that I could feel that you were staring at me. She put underwear and a bra on before walking over to him. She walked in front of him and shook her head when she saw that he was red. "Relax" She took hold of his hand and put it over the small bump that was her stomach. He smiled. "I am going to get as big as a house you know! I'm not even one month pregnant and I'm already getting a bump!" she said.

He grinned. "It won't make you any less beautiful." He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Feel free to use my shower" She said and headed over to finish getting dressed. "Will do." He headed towards the shower and turned it on. He got undressed and stood in the shower for a few minutes before finally washing himself and getting out. "Uh is there another towel?" He called out. "Sorry! I completely forgot. She dried her towel and opened the door a crack and handed it to him. "Thank you!" He said. He dried himself and walked out wearing the towel. As he walked out she handed him a pair of clothes. "Thought you might need these." Draco ginned and nodded his head. "They would be useful."

Melissa walked over to where her school stuff was. She started collecting her books for first lesson, which was potions. She was happy that her first lesson was potions, Draco was in most of her classes, but for potions they did partner work and her teacher was Snape. She was humming a song as she was getting her stuff ready. Draco Came up behind her and spun her around. She smiled and he grinned. He gave her a kiss and pulled away. "I have to go and get my stuff for potions ready. I'll see you at breakfast" He gave her a kiss on the cheek before heading out. He was happy today, he was genuinely happy. He went into his room and started getting ready for first lesson.


	11. Chapter 11: Trouble in Potions

Draco's New Lover

Chapter 11: Trouble in Potions

Draco made his way towards the potion classroom smiling. He thought that there was nothing that could burst his bubble. That was until he saw Pansy. He had completely forgot that she was in this class. She gave him a dirty look and walked into the classroom. "Don't mind her Draco" Draco almost jumped but laughed instead. "How the hell do you do that? I didn't even notice you!" He said looking at her. She smiled "I have a few tricks that no one knows about. Unfortunately I'm not the only one who has them but still" She shrugged. Snape saw the couple and smiled. It wasn't often he did this. But seeing the two of them happy was good. It was good to know that maybe they'd make it through this. They'd be different for sure but maybe just maybe their lives wouldn't be completely ruined.

Draco saw Snape approaching and moved towards the classroom. Melissa walked in and straight away recognized the presence of someone who wasn't meant to be here. She looked around trying to find her. But she couldn't lock on to it. Before she knew it, the presence was gone. She sat down next to Draco just in time for Snape to walk in. "Today we will be taking notes on how to brew the draught of the living dead. Can anyone tell me, what this potion does?" Melissa put her hand up; she was surprised that she was the only one that knew. "Melissa?" Snape said but he really didn't need to. "The draught of the living dead is a sleep potion so powerful that the person cannot be awakened. Hence the name draught of the living dead. Despite it's name the person who drinks it is completely safe as long as it had been properly brewed. How long the person sleeps is determined by how much of the potion they take" The whole class looked at her wondering how she knew so much. But she wasn't done. "If the potion is brewed incorrectly, if one of the ingredients was off even if only by a millimeter, the results could be fatal. A girl at my school brewed it for a joke but she didn't pay enough attention. She was asleep for almost a year before we came up with something that would cure her. There are very few things that can cure an improperly brewed draught of the living dead." Snape looked at her. "I'm done now" Draco smiled. "Good, very good, all of that was correct" He looked at the rest of the class. "Why aren't you copying this?" Everyone grabbed their parchment and quill and started writing down what Melissa had said.

Snape started to write ingredients and instructions on the board for the class to copy. When they had finished copying it down Draco went to get the ingredients. Unfortunately Pansy was also getting her ingredients. "I'm not going to forget what you said last night, but I don't believe it's true. What did she do to you Draco? You've never acted like this before" She pushed herself up against him and did something she probably shouldn't have done. She kissed him. He tried to push her away but she clung on. It was one of the most horrible things that had ever happened to him. Thankfully Melissa already knew what was going on and arrived seconds later. She transformed herself into Snape (She had already asked if it were okay on her way out) and tapped on Pansy's shoulder. Pansy got a right scare when she saw Snape looking at her with a very disapproving look in his eye.

"Professor, it's not what it looks like! He tried to do things to me!" Draco stared at her. "I tried to do things to you? You tried to" Melissa cut them off. "Enough. She turned herself back into well herself. Pansy and Draco both stared at her. She smiled at Pansy and turned to Draco. "Get the stuff you need and go back inside. Me and Pansy are going to have a little chat." Pansy looked terrified. And for a good reason, Melissa looked as if she were going to tear out her throat.

Draco nodded finished getting the ingredients before going back in. Melissa turned to face Pansy ho already had her wand out. Melissa just looked at her as if to say 'really? Is that really necessary?' Pansy didn't put her wand away. "You're not going to need that, honestly, I mean what I said. We're just going to have a little chat." Pansy looked skeptical. "Fine. All I wanted to say is" She turned on Pansy face completely serious. "If you touch him again like that, you can be assured that we will be having a lot more than a talk. Remember actually no, I'm not going to tell you. You can guess" Melissa turned around and walked off. Oh she was going to pay she was, Pansy was sick of being pushed around by her. She finished collecting the potions and hurried back into class.

"You okay Draco?" Melissa asked. He nodded. "You didn't tell me you were a metamorphagus. Why didn't you tell me?" Melissa looked at him and shrugged. "Honestly, I never thought of it as important but yeah I guess it kinda is. I'm sorry," she said. Draco shook his head. "It's fine." They finished making their potion in silence and finished way before the rest of the class. They handed their vials up and Snape tested them. "Lets congratulate the first pair to ever successfully make the draught of the living dead in my class" He looked at them. "Although I'm not quite sure how exactly they did it." Melissa looked at him. "It's easy, I've made it quite a few times before this" Snape looked at Draco. "Pure luck sir" Snape sent them back to their desks to copy down notes. Melissa realized something was wrong halfway through the lesson. The presence was back but she still couldn't lock on to it. There was only one way she could find the presence. She had to use glamour. She looked at the professor and let him now what was going on. He looked at her weirdly but told her if she was sure then he would allow it. She looked around the class, only Pansy was watching her. She let Draco know what was happening and she covered herself with glamour making herself invisible to everyone who wasn't using glamour at that time. She looked around and bingo.

Right next to Snape there was a cloaked figure. Melissa knew the person but for the love of god she couldn't figure out who it was. The person in the cloak turned around and moved out of the class impossibly fast. Her speed would've matched Melissa's. Melisa went up to Snape's desk and unwrapped the glamour. Unfortunately this time, a few of her classmates had noticed this time. Snape stood up and told her to speak to him outside. "I saw someone, I know who it is, but I don't know who it is. I know that I've met them and their presence was familiar so they have to be close to my family. She I'm assuming it was a she, was standing right next to you and I have a bad feeling of what she did." Snape looked at her. "And what would that be?" He asked. "I think she's poisoned you, but it's a poison that only I have a cure for. Well actually I am the cure. It can't be picked up by medi-wizards and in less than a few hours, you could be well dead"

Snape looked at her. "Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded. She looked him up and down. "I'm positive unfortunately." Snape nodded. "What's the cure?" he asked. "My blood" He smiled. "Fantastic. See me after class." Melissa nodded and they entered the classroom to staring eyes. Melissa searched the floor for the presence but it was gone.

Draco looked at Melissa and she smiled. 'I can tell when you're looking at me Draco' she said into his mind. He immediately turned away. Class ended and Melissa walked up to Snape. Draco followed, determined to find out what was going on. Melissa made sure everyone was gone before taking the syringe off Snape's desk. She took a deep breath in and stuck the needle into her arm, just as she had done to Kreacher. Once the syringe was full she looked at Snape. He pulled up his sleeve and let her stick the needle in. She injected the blood into his arm and removed the syringe before waving her arm over his upper body. The blood got rid of the poison almost straight away. She couldn't figure out whom it was that was doing this. There could only be two choices though. She was hoping it was one and not the other.

Draco knew that something must be really wrong. Melissa seemed distracted all the time and constantly watching her back. It was dinner before Draco could talk to her however. "Hey, Melissa are you okay? If something's bothering you, you can tell me. If it's about what I said earlier I'm sorry, I had just experienced a very traumatic thing." Draco knew something was really wrong because usually him saying something like that would make her laugh, but now, she didn't even smile. Draco was worried. What was making her act like this? Draco stayed silent during dinner but when Melissa got up to leave he went with her. He walked next to her in the corridor. She was always looking around watching her back as if she were waiting for someone to jump out and attack her. Unfortunately someone did.

One of the Slytherin first years had no idea what had happened. One moment he was jumping out to scare someone the next moment he was stuck to the wall. Draco could feel Melissa heavily breathing next to him. "Oh lord I'm so sorry! I thought you were never mind I get scared easily and at the moment my nerves are on edge so I'm really, really sorry!" The boy just looked at her. She walked over to him and muttered something and he boy fell down off the wall. Melissa kept walking and Draco followed her. They got to the dungeons and were standing outside Melissa's room. She looked around cautiously as if she were trying to see or hear something that wasn't there. After about a minute she finally said the password and entered her room.

She went over and sat on the bed. "Melissa what's wrong?" Draco was really worried. "Someone's going around and poisoning people and I'm the only cure but there is an even bigger problem. If she uses a certain poison, even I might not be able to help. And it makes it worse because the only reason that person is here is because of me!" Draco went and sat on the bed with her pulling her onto his lap. "I have so many things to worry about right now, this is just not something else I want to have to worry about." He held the trembling girl tightly. Draco wondered how it was that he knew things that other people didn't. Then he remembered she was pregnant with hid child. "Melissa, do you mind me asking something? I forgot to ask you yesterday." Melissa looked at him and nodded. "You can ask me anything" He smiled and nodded. "Is the only reason you're like this with me because you're pregnant? Is that the only reason you even like me?" Melissa looked at him smiled and shook her head. "I've watched you ever since you've become involved with Voldemort and the death eaters. I knew most things about you before I even came here. It sounds creepy I know but I wanted to keep you as safe as possible. I felt a need to protect you, just like you did that day with Pansy when she was talking about me. I like you Draco, even love you maybe. And it's not because I'm pregnant with your child" she smiled at Draco and he somehow knew she was telling the truth. He smiled but she tensed up in his arms. It was as if she had gone on high alert; She got up and looked around before standing in the middle of the room. She looked around before running out the door. Draco sat there for a second confused before going after her.


	12. Chapter 12: Hospital Wing

Draco's New Lover

Chapter 12: Hospital Wing

Draco ran after Melissa down the hall. There was nothing there so he had no idea what it was she was chasing. She stopped suddenly in front of him and he almost ran straight into her. "I was really hoping it wouldn't have been you. You've been causing all types of trouble for me you know." Draco thought that she had finally gone insane. She was talking to thin air, only when he looked again, it wasn't thin air. "What did you expect?" She looked at the woman in front of them. "Nothing but bad from you" She smiled. Before Draco could even blink Melissa was thrown to the other side of the dungeon and straight into a suit of armor. Students started appearing wondering what the noise was about. The women approached Draco. She walked around him observing him. "Why him?" She asked looking over to wear Melissa was now standing. Melissa just stared at her. "Well, ya gonna introduce me or what?" Melissa looked at her then at Draco. "Draco Malfoy, meet Helena Crow. My godmother." Draco looked from the women to Melissa.

Helena shook Draco's hand. "See now I understand. You're a Malfoy." Helena put her hand on Draco's shoulder. Melissa didn't want her to poison him. 'Get your hands off him' She said into her mind. Helena smiled and ran a finger down Draco's face. 'Get off him now' she repeated more sternly. "I should've realize that you were a Malfoy, you do have the hair." She said twirling a finger in his hair. Melissa wouldn't stand for it. She ran as fast as she could and slammed her godmother into the wall before leaning in to whisper in her ear, "You should know by now you can't do whatever you want anymore. I'm not your little puppet anymore so now I will do something about it." Helena thought something was different about her. She scanned her and smiled. "Oh Melissa, you'll have to do better than that! You shouldn't keep secrets from your family" Melissa looked confused for a split second but as soon as she realized what she meant she had a knife cutting through her stomach. "Come on, you should know that won't do anything." That was correct, it couldn't do anything but hurt. That was what she thought until her godmother's hand lit up with a beautiful purple flame. "No" That was the only word she got out before her godmother shoved her hand into her stomach and sent out a wave of fire. It was the only thing that could break her shields barriers and hurt the child.

She felt Luke and Lily's presence and knew that no matter what she couldn't let them get hurt. Everyone was looking in amazement as Melissa stood back up. Everyone was thinking she should be dead. She found her godmother had worked out where her siblings were and tried to run but she was slower and dizzy. If she couldn't run to her maybe she could still stop her. Melissa moved her hands around and pushed them towards Helena, sending a huge gush of air towards her. Helena was pushed down but got back up and turned to face Melissa. "Shouldn't you be laying on the ground thinking that your life is over?" Helena asked her. Melissa shook her head. "It's not like before. You can't just push me down and expect me to stay there. Not when I have things that are worth fighting for now."

Helena shook her head. "Well, I guess I'll have to make you stay down then" Both of Helena's hands lit up with the purple flames. Melissa smiled and her hands lit up with an equally mesmerizing blue flame. Melissa felt a small heartbeat coming from deep within her. It was faint but it was there. Relief flooded over her but she pushed it aside. She ran behind Helena and burned her hands into her back. The woman turned around and grabbed hold of her neck. Melissa kicked her feet out from under her and managed to not fall with her. Helena got back up and shoved her knife into Melissa's chest as her fire had gone and she looked too tired to conjure another. Melissa removed the dagger with ease and in turn slit her godmothers stomach and shoved the dagger next to her heart.

"You are damn lucky that you only had to fight with me. You are lucky that I have enough restraint not to kill you right here. However if you see her, I'd advise running. Fast, because she hates you more than me and she would slit your throat where you stood and not think twice about it. Game on Helena, but you should know. _I always win."_ Helena snickered. "Not this time sweetheart" Melissa let go of her and she covered herself in glamour before leaving. Melissa collapsed on the ground fading out of consciousness. It had taken almost all her strength to keep her other side locked away.

Draco and Luke – who was carrying Lilly – all ran up to her side. Madam Pomfrey made her way through the crowd to the now unconscious girl. She told someone to go get her a stretcher so she could carry the girl. When one arrived she put Melissa on it and had the boys carry her to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey got to healing Melissa and Draco sat with Luke quietly. It was late before Luke got up to leave. Lilly had fallen asleep a few hours earlier. "I've got to get this one to bed, are you staying here?" He asked. Draco nodded. "Well, when she wakes up, get her to talk to me okay?" Draco nodded. Luke placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "She'll be okay. She always is. I saw her smile just after she lit her hands on fire I guess you could say, and a look of relief came over her face. I have a feeling that the both of them are still okay" Draco smiled. That was good, if they could just both get through this.

Luke had been gone for about an hour before Melissa started to stir. Draco stood up and went over to her bed and at on the edge, tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ear. Melissa opened her eyes and smiled before lifting a hand up and cupping Draco's face. Draco held her hand and smiled at her. She shifted over and patted the side of the bed. Draco took the invitation to lie down next to her. Melissa snuggled into his arms and made herself comfortable. Draco kissed her forehead. "I was worried about you before. I'd never seen you actually get knocked down. I wasn't sure if you were going to get back up. You're just full of surprises" Draco felt her smile. Melissa's head was in the crook of Draco's neck and she moved so her lips were near his ears. Her neck had been badly burnt and she didn't know how well she could talk. "She's fine" Draco relaxed fully and Melissa smiled.

Realizing that she could still talk, even if it were hoarsely, she decided to tell Draco what had happened. "What Helena hit me with, the purple fire, it was the only thing she could use to get through the magic barriers I had set up to protect her. Also it's the only thing that I can't heal myself. It won't scar but it will take a while to heal unfortunately. But I know some glamour charms that will make everything perfect for Saturday." Draco chuckled. "After all that's just happened, and you're worried about looking pretty for a stupid ball?" Melissa nodded. "This is the first ball or even dance, that I've ever been to. It's the first time that I've ever felt like this with someone Draco. I just want it to be special." Draco nodded. "Well how about you get some sleep?" Melissa nodded and kissed Draco's neck before settling down in his arms.

Draco could have lain with Melissa forever and eventually he got so tired that he too fell asleep. When Draco woke up he was worried. It was just before morning and he was worried about just how many people may have seen them. Them no he was alone. Melissa was gone. He sat up frantically but found her walking around. "What are you doing Melissa?" he asked and she turned around to look at him. She looked tired. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to put up some of my barriers again" Draco smiled. "Well come back here. How are you feeling? Are you sure you should even be out of bed?" He asked her Melissa chuckled softly. "I'm fine, and it doesn't matter if I'm out of bed. I'm actually fine to go today" Melissa smiled at him. And he smiled back.

So much had happened to her in the past 24 hours and here she was walking around as if nothing had happened. "Come back here" Draco said with his arms open. Melissa willingly walked over to his open arms and lay down on the bed. He closed his arms around her and took a deep breath. He was trying to figure out what she smelt like. It was sweet and smelt of summer and spring. "Frangipani, coconut and jasmine" She murmured. He looked at her. "That's the fragrance, frangipani, coconut and jasmine." Draco smiled. She sighed. "You're going to want to move in a minute" Draco looked at her. "Why? I don't ever want to move. Except maybe to move to somewhere more private" He lowered his voice and spoke in her ear making it very sensual. She laughed quietly. "Oh bite me," She said quietly and planted a kiss on his neck. He smiled.

"Now you might want to go and sit on the chair unless you want Madam Pomfrey to tell you off for being in bed with a patient" He smirked and removed his arms from around her. He gave her a kiss and shimmied off the bed. He was just thinking if Melissa really thought Madam Pomfrey was coming because there was no sign of her as she walked in the door. "Dearie me, did you stay here all night Draco?" She asked looking at him. Draco nodded. "Well go and get ready for breakfast! Melissa will be down in a few minutes. I just have to re do her bandages and she'll be right to go!" Draco looked at the girl who smiled and nodded. Draco stood up and stretched before giving her a kiss on the cheek and turning to walk out.

He walked down to he dungeons without really even thinking about when he was going or even really anything. Unfortunately that also meant he wasn't paying attention to who he was walking into. Pansy turned around and grinned. "Draco! I didn't see you last night. Spend the night with Melissa did you?" Draco looked at her. "What's it to you?" He asked and she smiled. "Well I heard she was in the hospital wing, I thought I might go pay her a little visit." Draco shook his head. "There's no point. She's getting out before breakfast" Pansy looked at him. "No one could get Madam Pomfrey to let him or her leave after just a night! Especially with burns like that!" Pansy retorted. "Well, she's pretty extraordinary so you should expect nothing less!" He said, getting quite annoyed now. Pansy gave an awful look before her face softened. "Why do you like her Draco? Really? I mean, I've been after you for years and she didn't even show any interest in you and yet you follow her around like a lost puppy! I love you Draco and I'm not sure she does!" She had tear in her eyes and Draco could hear the pain in her voice. "I'm going to find out Draco. I'll find out what it is that's happening between you two and I don't care what I have to do to find out. Something happened. That's why you're always catering to her every need." Draco could hear that she meant it.

"I know you like me Pans, but I've never liked you that way. I don't follow her around like a puppy; I do things for her because she does things for me as well. And you know what? There is something going on between us, w both like each other, you might even say we were dating. Just leave it Pansy, there's no point in following it. There's nothing else going on between us." Draco walked past a heartbroken Pansy and towards his room.


End file.
